The Darkness Returns
by Silver Chronicles
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle discovers an ancient book with a mystery about. That mystery is a stallion her age trapped inside the book. She accidently releases him and changes some things for better and some for the worse.
1. Prolugue

**Hey what is up guys, this is Silver here bringing a new story... I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **200 years ago**_

" Father, what is that?" The young stallion asked. He was about 18. Night darkness black coat with a matching mane and tail. He was a unicorn with golden yellow eyes. His cutie mark was a crescent moon on fire.

His father, a black unicorn with a blue mane and tail looked at him, three stars was his cutie mark. In his blue aura floating was a brown old book." Moon, this is our power. This is how we are going to rule. I have studied this book ever since your mother died, and now I want you to study it." He said then passed it to his son.

His son took it in his own magical aura, a beautiful snow white one.

He looked at the book floating before him. On the cover it said one word. **Darkness.**

" This is dark magic! We can't be messing with this stuff!" He said then dropped the book on the floor.

" Moon, I know it's hard to accept. But please trust me. When your mother died you had to trust me to take care of you. When you were scared at nights you had to trust me to always be there. I was always there. I just want you to trust me now." His father said.

" I- I can't." He told his dad.

" It's ok Moon... Just learn and we'll overcome problems together. I promise." His father told him.

Moon picked up the book again and went to his room. He didn't know what to think of his dad now. He trusted and loved his father more than anything, but since mother died things had changed.

Months went by as Moon began to learn of the dark magic and practice it. He was almost done the book and knew more than fifty ways to defend himself.

It was corrupting him though. He argued with other ponies more, and he was having more ideas like his father about ruling. His father had the plans of taking over Celestia's throne and claiming Equestria as their own. Moon was ready to join him in this endevour until one night.

The two of them were outside of Canterlot. It was night, they were planning to break into Celestia's castle and kill her.

" This is what we have been waiting for Moon my son. I've waited for the day I can make you Prince of Equestria." He said to his son as they walked. The streets were empty and quiet.

" I have also been looking forward to this." Moon said. He stopped. Standing before them was the castle.

" Shall we?" Father asked.

" I think not." A male voice said. Moon and his father both turned around to see a unicorn royal guard standing behind them. Suddenly other guards appeared through teleportation around them.

Moon looked up and saw pegasus guards all in the air. He didn't say anything but he felt like all the plans were going to fail, and he might lose another parent.

" My name is Sensibility." The first unicorn that appeared said. His armor was gleaming in the moonlight as he smiled with smug. " I can sense magic, and I felt two very powerful dark magic users approaching this area. We're here to stop you from bringing harm on the castle or princess."

Moon looked at his father. His father nodded.

Moon watched as his father ran towards Sensibility full speed. Father's horn was building up a magic burst.

" BOYS, OUR SERVICE IS TO KEEP THE CASTLE SAFE. TO BATTLE! FOR PRINCESS AND COUNTRY!" Sensibility yelled then charged Father.

Father's eyes were glowing blue as his magic burst got bigger. All of a sudden he unleashed the magic burst. The shot went raging towards Sensibilty and his men. The guards who were in the front were obliterated. The ones at the back were shot all through Canterlot. Smashing into walls, into buildings and in the streets.

Father sneered at his work.

A spear landed in front of him. The pegasi up ahead were throwing spears at him. He lit his horn and made a magical shield all around himself.

Moon looked up at them. They didn't notice him and kept trying to get Father with the spears. He looked on the ground and saw some pebbles layying there. He picked them up in his white aura. He fired them towards the pegasi.

When the pebbles got close enough each one made a mini explosion. The explosions knocked most of the ponies out the sky. They came crashing down to the ground. Moon fired simple beams at the ones that were still managing to fly.

Father let go of his shield and walked towards Moon with a smile.

" Good job son." He said. Moon was still looking up even though there were no more guards.

" AAAARGGGGHHHHHH!" Father yelled. Moon shockingly looked at the spear that was sticking out of Father's left leg. He spun around and saw a few earth pony guards running out of the gate. One of them managed to hit Father.

Moon in anger lit his horn. His eyes began to glow brightly in the night. Five feet away from him the ground began to crack. The crack went in a straight line and kept moving rapidly towards the guards. The ground beneath the guards hooves shuffled and suddenly shot up in certain parts. Three pillars raised three guards almost thirty feet up into the sky. The rest of the rising ground created a wall preventing the guards from coming forward.

Moon stopped. His eyes stopped glowing as he turned to his father. Father was laying on the ground, he had removed the spear himself. Moon tried to help him up but he couldn't satnd.

Moon spun around and shot a magical fireball through the air towards the castle.

The fireball was deflected by a golden aura. Moon's eyes went big as he saw who the aura belonged to. Princess Celestia herself. She was flying towards them.

" Moon?" Father asked.

Moon turned around and knelt by him.

" I can't believe the decision I made in teaching you dark magic. It destroys a pony. Promise me something." Father said.

Moon nodded.

" Promise me you'll never use your dark magic again, promise me you'll never change like I did." Father said.

Moon had tears running down his face. " I...I promise Father."

" Good." Father said. He lit up his horn and all of a sudden a black book appeared beside Moon.

" I made a promise to your mother to keep you safe, and sometimes I have to make the hard decision." Father said. His aura all of a sudden wrapped around Moon.

" Father!? What are you doing?!" Moon yelled. Father took one last look at his son. Both of their eyes were full of tears, but Father had more. He closed his eyes as he concentrated.

Moon became like a smoke, unrecognizeable, and shot straight towards the black book. The smoke went into the book and disappeared. White letters appeared on the cover.

 _ **M. F.**_

Father rolled onto his side. " I'm sorry Moonfire."

Father had a glint of hope about his son as Princess Celestia landed a few feet away from him. And began to walk towards him...


	2. Chapter 1

**HEEEEEY! Chapter 2**

" Have Rarity and Applejack found their sisters yet?" Twilight asked. She was light purple with a dark purple mane and tail with a pink streak going through. Her cutie mark was a purple-ish pink star with other smaller stars around it. Twilight was an alicorn. Her wings and horn were a bit bigger than others and she was a tiny bit taller than most ponies.

Her assistant, a little green and purple dragon named Spike ran into the room. He stopped and caught his breath. " Yeah... They were down at, Fluttershy's helping with animals."

" Alright." Twilight responded. She wasn't fully paying attention. She had gotten a box of older books from the Canterlot library. After her house, the library was destroyed and the crystal tree hybrid castle was created she had been getting books delivered to her.

She turned to Spike. " What are the others doing today?"

" Well, let me see... Applejack, Applebloom, Rarity, and Sweetie Belle are at Fluttershy's. Rainbow Dash is hanging out with Scootaloo. And I think Pinkie Pie is baking today." Spike said. He walked towards Twilight slowly.

" Hmm... I guess I'll do some reading for a while then." She said and picked up the box in a pink aura.

" Do you need me for anything Twilight?" Spike asked.

" Well, I could use some help sorting the books." She said with a smile.

Spike saluted, then smiled. " Yes princess."

" Please don't call me that."

" Sorry." Spike said.

The two of them walked into the main room of the castle. A crystal circular table was in the middle with six chairs all around it. Twilight set the box down and Spike opened it. They set all the books on the table and began to sort them by topic.

Twilight was a little discouraged because nothing was really new. She was very powerful with magic as a unicorn, but now that she was an alicorn she kept growing in her abilities. The problem was there never seemed to always be something new she could learn, and to Twilight that was something she didn't like. About a year ago she had had an incident where she almost lost it because she couldn't learn anything or fix any problems. It's better to learn from mistakes than repeat them.

" Hey Twilight, what's this?" Spike said. He was holding a very ancient looking book. She picked it up out of his hand with magic and brought it over to see for herself.

" M.F.?" She said to no one in particular. She used her magic to flip through the pages. It was completely blank. " What is this? And why was it in the Canterlot library?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders.

Then Twilight saw something. On the very last page was some words, written in many many years ago.

" _The way to unleashing power, is re-enacting the spell this hour."_ She read. Below had the spell written.

" Whoa." Spike said. He looked at her. " Try it Twi!"

 _"_ No Spike. I don't know what it will do." Twilight snapped.

 _"_ What could it do? It was in the Canterlot library. Approved by Princess Celestia herself." Spike answered.

 _"_ Well..." Twilight began. Spike cut her off.

" You've wanted to learn something new. There it is!" He said then pointed both of his little arms towards the book.

" Ok Spike, I'll try it." Twilight said and set the book on the table. She breathed in and out, mentally preparing for it.

Twilight lit her horn and began to recreate the spell. Spike watched from a distance, his eyes wide with fear that something might happen to his best friend.

After a few seconds something did happen. A green magical energy burst knocked Twilight off her hooves and onto the ground. Spike was pushed back by the force. Bolts of magic shot every which way and out of the castle. The chandelier above the table was hit and came crashing down. Then it finally went quiet.

Twilight slowly got to her hooves. " Spike are you ok?" She asked.

" Uh... T-Twilight." Spike called back.

Twilight walked over. She stopped right away and stared in confusion.

All the books on the table were scattered around and some were on the floor, the box was across the room, and the chandelier was broken on the floor beside the table. But what was standing in front of the table was more important. A black stallion unicorn was standing there. He was night black with a matching dark mane and tail. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping.

Twilight looked at Spike. He dropped his jaw.

" Who is he?" Spike asked. His voice was trembling.

" I-I don't know." Twilight answered.

She took a slow step closer to look at him. She saw his cutie mark, a crescent moon that was on fire. She looked at his face just in time to see his eyes open. She jumped back.

" What? Father!?" The stallion said and looked around. He spun around and then faced Twilight. Terror was clear on his face.

" Who are you?" Twilight asked.

" No, who are you?! WHERE IS MY FATHER!?" The stallion yelled. Sweat ran down his face. He lit up his horn and fired a white beam of magic at Twilight.

Since they were standing very close, Twilight didn't have time to deflect a point blank shot of magic. Twilight got hit in the chest and hit the wall behind her and fell to the ground.

The stallion fired another beam of magic and made a hole in the wall above Twilight.

" WHERE IS MY FATHER?!" He yelled again as he walked towards her.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Twilight said. She tried to get to her hooves.

The stallion stood there, he wasn't even looking at her. " No... He can't be..." He muttered to himself.

A wave of green fire at his side snapped him back into reality. He turned to look at Spike who had just shot it at him.

" Leave her alone!" Spike said.

The stallion smiled. " A baby dragon. I haven't seen one before. You're very young."

Spike scowled.

" Dragons are fire proof yes?" The stallion asked.

Spike ran at the stallion.

" Maybe another time." The stallion said as he lit his horn. The stallion disappeared all of a sudden and reappeared in front of Spike. He set his left leg out and tripped the young dragon.

Spike fell forwards and landed on his face.

The stallion looked over to see Twilight standing, he turned to Spike and the room.

" This is not what Father would've wanted." He said. A lone tear rolled down his cheek and hit the ground. He suddenly took off and ran out the front door.

It took Twilight a few seconds to process things before she flew off after him.

* * *

The stallion stopped when he believed he had out run the alicorn. He stood behind a building.

" Alright Moon, where are you?" He asked himself. He didn't recognize the town he was in. He seemed out of place, all the bright happy ponies walking around doing life, while he was dark and miserable.

He slowly walked towards the middle of the town to try to figure out where he was.

' _I'll find you Father_.' He thought. ' _I hope..._.'

* * *

Twilight had lost the mysterious stallion. She flew around trying to locate him. She saw Applejack and her brother Big Macintosh in the streets selling apples. Applejack must've taken Applebloom home and gone to work with her brother. She flew towards them.

Applejack was beige with a blonde mane and tail. Her eyes were bright green and she had freckles on her face. Her cutie mark was three apples. On her head was her trademark stetson.

Big Mac was big. He was almost as tall as Princess Luna. He was red with golden brown mane and tail. He also had green eyes and freckles. His cutie mark was a split green apple. Around his neck was a plow strap thing.

When Twilight landed in front of them Applejack smiled. " Well good to see ya Twilight."

" No time for that now Applejack... I need your help." Twilight said. Then thought. " And maybe yours as well." She said then pointed to Big Mac.

" What can we do for ya?" Applejack asked.

" Long story, there's a dangerous unicorn stallion on the loose. I don't know where the others are but I need help catching him before he does something." Twilight said.

Applejack looked shocked, Big Mac looked like he could care less. He gave his old: " EEYUP."

" Sure thing Twilight." Applejack said. She smiled and put a little sign on their cart that said: Closed.

The three of them began to walk the streets.

* * *

Moon was feeling weird. Every pony smiled when they saw him. It was making him uncomfortable. He was having a lousy time trying to figure out where he was. But he just kept walking.

He suddenly heard a voice call out to him. " THERE HE IS. HEY YOU STOP!"

Moon spun around to see the purple alicorn, but this time she was with two earth ponies. They were what the ponies in Canterlot would call, Redhoofs. Or Hillponies.

" Leave me alone!" He yelled.

Ponies were all coming around and watching at the sidelines. Curious faces were watching with interest.

Moon turned around and began to run away from them. He got maybe about seven feet away until he felt something around his neck, it stopped him in his tracks and almost choked him to death. He looked down to see and rope. The earth pony mare had thrown a lasso at him.

" Hold him steady Applejack." The alicorn said.

Moon lit his horn and teleported. He was going to use a trick he hadn't used in a long time.

* * *

Twilight and Big Mac watched as the stallion disappeared, and to their horror so did Applejack.

" Wha-?" Twilight began.

All of a sudden the stallion appeared where Applejack was standing, and Applejack was standing further away with the rope around her neck. The stallion grabbed the rope.

" Swap teleportation." Twilight said in awe. Then she snapped into reality. She fired a beam of magic at the stallion. She missed and hit the ground beside him. The stallion looked back at her and then back at Applejack.

With great strength he pulled the lasso towards himself. He shifted all his weight into it and turned.

Applejack was pulled through the air and thrown into Twilight. The two of them collided and fell into a jumbled ball on the ground. A big dirt cloud shot up from the fall and some ponies actually started to run away.

The stallion smiled at his work. He looked up just in time to see the Big Mac grab some pony's vendor cart with his two front legs, lift it over his head, and throw it straight towards him.

* * *

Moon had no time and was hit by the giant cart. He was hit hard and flew backwards. Dust, dirt, bits of wood, and candy went everywhere. He was crushed by bits of wood.

" Ow." He said under all the parts. He slowly got up and brushed the dust off of him. Wood clattered. All around him were parts of the cart and the crash had created a mini chasm in the dirt.

The red earth pony was walking towards him. He possessed no magic but managed to throw a cart at him.

" He's going to kill me." Moon said to himself quietly. He thought fast and quickly shot a fireball towards the earth pony.

A pink shield appeared around the earth pony which deflected the fire. The shield disappeared and the purple alicorn landed beside the earth pony. He looked confused to see her save him like that. The other earth pony, the one with the hat was beside her as well.

" Who are you?" The alicorn asked.

" My name is Moonfire." Moon answered. " Who are you?"

" Twilight Sparkle." The alicorn said. The female earth pony looked at her.

" Twi, this guy just shot a fireball at my brother and managed to throw me in my own lasso. Ah don't think this here is the place for small chat." She said in an accent.

" EEYUP." The other one said.

" Let me handle this." She said to both of them. Then she looked at Moon and said: " We mean no harm."

" Riiiiiight..." Moon said. He didn't believe that.

" You attacked first in my castle." Twilight snapped.

" You own a castle?" Moon replied.

" Yes, but that's beside the point. What were you doing in the book?"

" In the book? What are you talking about?"

" I tried a new spell from the book and you appeared."

" I-I don't know." Moon answered.

" He's lying." The other mare said. She took a step closer but was blocked by Twilight's leg.

" Let's start from the beginning... Where are you from?" Twilight asked.

Moon sat down on the ground. He didn't like thinking about what had happened. " It's not a happy tale, but I'll tell you."

He told the three of them about his mother's death, his father teaching him dark magic, the attack on the castle, and the last conversation with his father. Four other mares came to join in the listening.

* * *

Celestia was in her room looking out the window. Something had changed in Equestria. Something strange. It seemed familiar, but not completely. She sighed and walked to her throne room...


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, chapter 2. Something I forgot to mention is the timeline. This takes place after season five's last two episodes. I may do Moon in the episodes following, but I'm not sure. Anyways...**

They were in the castle. Moon was standing while six mares sat at the table. The mares were shocked to find the room a mess but decided to listen to jumping to conclusions as they've done before.

" So, explain it to my friends." Twilight said.

Moon sighed, he really didn't want to talk about his past again. He'd already shared it with Twilight, Applejack and that hulking earth pony.

" My mother's name was Flaring Beauty, my father's name was Starry Night. We were the rich family in Canterlot. My parents loved me and loved each other with a passion. They both enjoyed learning magic and having friendly duels. My father always said my mom cheated. The bound between the three of us was very, very strong, and could not be broken." He said then looked at the ground.

The things that were coming to his mind were making it hard to say the words. _I miss them so much._

" My mother got a rare disease that messed with her magic and made her very weak." He said then looked back at them. " Father was by her side all the time, telling her to be strong, and that everything would be ok. But it wasn't. A few weeks later my mother died. That shot an arrow through my heart as well as my father's."

The mares looked at each other.

" My dad became a shut in. He was the only one I had left. Mother was who he lived for, what made him happy. We lost the mansion and lived out on the streets of Canterlot. Without me knowing he began to steal money to buy cursed books. Books that should never be opened by any pony ever... He got so powerful with dark magic that it corrupted him. He became consumed with it. He got me to trust him, and learn it myself. I was so young, and had no reason not to." Moon said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

" My father and I went out one night towards the princess's castle. We were planning to overthrow Princess Celestia. My dad and I fought hard but in the end my father became paralyzed from a spear to the leg. I tried to help him, but I didn't know how... He used his magic and a book appeared. Suddenly he did something to cast me into the book. The last thing I remember is waking up here... I don't even know where I am."

Moon looked around the room at the mares.

The unicorn sitting closest to him was bright white with a curly purple mane and tail. Her eyelashes were all make -upy and her cutie mark was three blue diamonds. The green and purple dragon was standing beside her.

The next mare was light blue pegasus with an odd looking rainbow mane and tail, her eyes were very pink. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a burst of rainbow lightning.

Another pegasus was beside the blue one. Except she was cream yellow with a long pink mane and tail. She was looking rather timid. Her cutie mark was three butterflies.

The final mare was pink earth pony with a very bright poofy pink mane and tail. Her cutie mark was three balloons. Twilight had had to trap her in a magical aura just to calm her down. She was very, very, very, very energetic. She looked at Moon with confusion.

Twilight and Applejack sat there as well. The red earth pony didn't come to the castle.

" You're in Ponyville." Twilight said. She wasn't actually looking at him.

" Twilight, was this a good idea to bring him in here?" The rainbow pegasus asked.

" Or dearie, is there some way to send him back?" The white unicorn asked.

Moon looked at them. He was standing right there, told them his life story, and they talked about him as if he wasn't even there.

" Girls I don't think those are the best things to be talking about right now." Twilight said.

Moon was about to say something when the doors opened. He turned around to see a new unicorn mare.

She was light purple-ish pink with a dark purple and blue striped mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a star sort of like what Twilight had but purple with light blue swirly things above it.

" Hey, does anyone know what happened in town today?" She said then stopped when she saw Moon.

" How many of you are there?" Moon asked. This was the biggest group of friends he had ever seen. The most random too. One alicorn, two unicorns, two pegasi, two earth ponies, and one baby dragon.

The girls all looked at each other.

" Starlight could you um, maybe come and sit down?" Twilight asked. The new mare looked at Moon for a second then came over to their side of the table.

" So, what you're saying is that you used dark magic, tried to take on Princess Celestia and her guards with your dad, and ended up trapped in a book?" Twilight said.

" Sweet Celestia." The new mare said and looked at Moon.

" Basically." Moon said.

Twilight levitated the book to look at.

" So how powerful are you?" The new mare asked.

Before however, Moon could ask Applejack spoke up. " He managed to catch me in my own lasso after Ah thought Ah caught 'im."

The rainbow pegasus looked at her and started to laugh.

" It wa'n't funny. Ah di'n know what was goin' on." Applejack snapped.

" It looks like he used switch teleportation on you." The purple unicorn said.

" Oh- my..." The yellow pegasus muttered.

 **" When do we throw a party for him!?"** The bouncy pink earth pony said with a giant smile. She was jumping up and down.

" Uh, Pinkie dear, I don't think he could use a party." The white unicorn said.

" WHAT!?" The earth pony said then her jaw literally dropped to the floor.

Moon was trying to understand all this... It was actually quite interesting. The ponies in Canterlot were always proper and sort of rude. The ponies here were nice and interesting. One was an alicorn, another was a farmer, one was a nicer version of a Canterlot citizen, one was shy, one had rainbow hair and was super braggy, and one was a pony who acted like she ate twelve energy bars.

 _Ponyville, it seems nice..._

" Moon, from my studies... This book appears to be over four hundred years old." Twilight said then looked at him.

" Wait... What?" Moon asked. If she was right he had passed four hundred years in the blink of an eye. Father would definitely be dead.

" I'm not sure for certain though." Twilight said.

" What should we do?" The rainbow one asked.

Twilight looked at her friends, then at Moon. " Spike take a note."

Spike grabbed a piece of paper and quill and waited.

" Dear Princess Celestia. Today I cast a spell and brought a stallion named Moonfire out of a book. The book is estimated to be almost four hundred years old. We are going to go to Canterlot to find out." Twilight said and waited for Spike to finish.

" Is... This a good idea? I mean the last time I saw the princess..." Moon began but then stopped. He thought about what could happen. He could be locked up or killed.

" It's going to be fine. You've changed. You only attacked us because you were scared, and that's understandable considering what you've been through." Twilight said. She looked at Moon with a smile. " Princess Celestia also trusts me very much. Which is why I believe I can make the right choices."

After she said that all five of her friends smiled. The purple unicorn looked a little confused.

Spike finished writing and blew the note with his green fire causing it to burn up. Moon wasn't going to question this.

" Alright girls let's go." Twilight said and got up.

" I'm not a girl." Moon said.

" Ah think tha was a givin'." Applejack said.

" Sorry. Force of habit." Twilight said.

The rainbow one, the pink one, and the dragon snickered a bit.

They left for the train station.

* * *

Moon was sitting on his own looking out the window.

Twilight looked at him from the seat across. " He looks lonely." She said to herself quietly.

She turned around and looked at her friends. Pinkie would be too much for him to handle right away, Rarity maybe, Rainbow. Starlight could be second.

Twilight decided.

She made eye contact with Rainbow and motioned with her eyes towards Moon. She got the idea and got off her seat and walked to Moon.

* * *

" Hey." Rainbow said.

Moon looked. " Oh... Hey."

Rainbow sat beside him. He without thinking moved closer to the window away from her.

" I never introduced myself. I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria." She said then held out her hoof.

Moon didn't say anything for a few seconds, then shook her hoof.

" Moonfire, stallion out of his own time." He said.

" Look, I'm sorry to hear about your past." Rainbow said.

" What makes you the fastest flyer in Equestria?" Moon asked wanting to change the subject.

" I just am. I'm the coolest pony you'll ever meet. I can also do the legendary Sonic Rainboom." Rainbow said.

" Really?" Moon asked then looked at her.

" Of course." She replied in a cool way.

" I've only read about them before. Maybe I can see it sometime." Moon said.

" Maybe..."

* * *

Next to talk to Moon was Starlight Glimmer.

Twilight thought about what their first meeting was like, so she had confidence Moon and her could relate.

" Yeah, I took ponie's cutie marks and ran a village. Then I used time travel to change the timeline to get back at Twilight." Starlight said.

Moon just looked at her.

" Well... I used dark magic to attack guards, and I tried to take over Equestria with my dad." Moon said.

Starlight just looked at him.

" Wow." She said. " I'm Starlight Glimmer by the way."

" Moonfire."

" Sometime you should show everything you can do. And we can talk more about our pasts."

" Um..." Moon said but Starlight walked back to her seat.

* * *

" Uh... H-hello..." Fluttershy said.

" Hi." Moon said.

Fluttershy gave a small ' Eek ' and ran back to her seat.

Moon shrugged and looked out the window.

* * *

Twilight slapped her forehead at watching Fluttershy run away. She couldn't blame her though.

She looked at Rarity and Pinkie. Applejack and Spike already sort of met Moon. That meant that one of the two had to talk to him next.

Twilight looked at Rarity but Pinkie Pie leapt out of her seat and practically dove at Moon.

" Uh oh."

* * *

Moon almost had a heart attack When Pinkie Pie landed beside him.

" HELLOI'MPINKIEPIEWHAT'SYOURNAME? OHYEAHIT'SMOONFIREOFCOURSE! HOWSILLYOFME. I'MPLANNINGYOURWELCOMETOPONYVILLEPARTY!" Pinkie Pie said in a super loud and fast voice.

Moon didn't know what to make of her.

She continued much to Moon's horror.

* * *

Everyone in the car heard a continuous thumping noise. They looked back to see Moon banging his head against the seat in front of him. Beside him was Pinkie Pie, talking at super speeds not even noticing the state of health Moon was in.

 _This is worse than the Dungeons at Canterlot!_ Moon thought.

" ANYWAYSMYSISTER'SNAMEISMAUD,SHE'SSOOOOOOMUCHFUN!" Pinkie kept talking.

Moon salvation came when the train stopped. They had reached Canterlot.

" Aw! Well, talk to you later." Pinkie said then bounced away.

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Twilight, Starlight and Spike were trying to hold back laughter.

Moon rolled his eyes and walked out of the car.

In a few minutes they were all standing in Canterlot station. Moon looked around slowly.

Everything was different, but nearly the same. He didn't know what to think. It almost felt like years ago he was last in Canterlot, despite the fact it was.

" Let's go!" Twilight said and began to walk towards the castle in the distance. The other followed leaving Moon in the back.

" Hey, everything will be alright." Starlight said to him.

He nodded and followed. He was deeply regretting what was going to happen.

* * *

Something evil and old walked through the woods of the Everfree forest. It was a stallion, but to some he was a monster.

" Free at last." He said to himself.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took awhile... But I hope you like it. I'm hoping this story will be entertaining in the future and I'll get more readers. I honestly enjoy writing this story.**

 **I'm also hoping to add some guest ocs as well. If you're interested pm me. I need two ocs that will appear later in the story :).**

 **That's it I think... Or is it? I'm not sure... It will come to me. Anyways have a good day all you people!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys chapter 3! I know I messed up and said chapter 2 twice for two different chapters... Sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

The royal castle was very beautiful. The majesty of the castle hanging on the mountain was awe inspiring. The inside was something very few ponies usually get to see. The throne room was always tidy and clean, the way the sisters liked it.

Princess Celestia was in the library. She had just received and read Twilight's note. She was confused by this, but also intrigued. Unlike Twilight though, the letter was not very thorough in explaining. However an experience like that would be hard to explain in a letter, and trying to comprehend it herself just by seeing it too.

Celestia looked at the clock on the wall. Twilight would be there soon.

She walked out of the library and to her throne room.

She suddenly had a thought. She lit her horn and the letter appeared. She cast a spell and sent it to her sister, Princess Luna.

* * *

Twilight and the others were standing in the throne room. They had no trouble with the guards or getting in for that matter. None of them knew Moon or where he came from.

The girls were doing what they do, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were having a conversation, Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down while Rarity was trying to figure out why, and Fluttershy was sitting looking nervous. Starlight looked a little out of place, but she was getting used to it. Moon looked scared, he kept looking around the throne room quickly.

Twilight noticed this and went to him. " Hey... Are you okay?"

Moon didn't flinch or anything, he didn't even look at her for a few seconds. " Yeah, I'm fine."

" That's good." Twilight said with a smile.

" Thar's nothing ta be worried 'bout sugarcube." Applejack said.

" Yeah, the Princess is pretty cool." Rainbow Dash said.

" I know... I know..." Moon said. He sighed and looked at the empty throne. " Last time I was here I tried to take Equestria by force... That's not something you can easily forgive some pony for."

" Obviously you haven't seen Discord, or Sunset Shimmer, Princess Luna, or even Starlight." Twilight said.

Starlight looked embarassed that Twilight mentioned her.

Moon changed the subject. " Discord as in...?" He asked then looked at her.

" Yep, lord of chaos." Twilight said.

" He's sooooo annoying!" Rainbow Dash said then hovered in the air.

" Now Rainbow Dash that's not fair. Discord is a very nice creature." Fluttershy said.

Moon looked confused. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

" There's nothing to worry about Moony." Pinkie said.

Moon looked around and saw the pink mare standing behind him. " What in the -?"

Suddenly the other doors to the throne room opened, and Princess Celestia walked in.

" Twilight Sparkle, I received your letter and I am very interested in what you have discovered." The princess said then stopped. She looked at Moon.

He looked familiar, as if she encountered him before years ago. That attack four hundred years ago. The father trapped him in the book and that's why she never knew what happened to him. He survived this long and hadn't aged.

" Princess Celestia, it is very good to see you too. I wanted to-" Twilight began but was cut off.

" Twilight, you and your friends move away from him!" Celestia yelled.

The girls and Spike all looked back at Moon. He was backing up slowly.

" Princess Celestia, you don't understand... He's not what you think he is!" Twilight said.

" He's changed !" Starlight said.

" I know who he is! He's a darkness that needs to be put out." Celestia said. She lit her horn and grabbed the seven girls and Spike in a giant aura and lifted them off to the side. She let go and faced Moon.

" Your father never told me what happened to you. Or what your name was." Celestia said and lit her horn.

" Father?" Moon said quietly. He looked at her. " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?!"

" He was a prisoner at Canterlot castle for the rest of his days." Celestia said.

Twilight gasped at this.

Moon couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father was put in the dungeons and died there as well.

" You were a dark magic user, corrupt and evil, I couldn't let you or your father be free in Equestria." Celestia said. " Surrender now."

The anger inside Moon was building up, and he couldn't control it. He felt like he had just been buried alive after someone told him a terrible secret, and then dropped a boulder on him. He talked before he knew what happened.

" NO. You destroyed my father's life instead of helping him. You should have helped him through his dark magic corruption! Instead you treated him like scum."

Celestia scowled. She fired a beam of magic at Moon.

Moon cast a shield around himself at the beam of magic hurtling towards him. It was so powerful the beam, that it made Moon slide back a bit when it hit his shield.

Celestia leapt forward and fired another beam.

Moon lit his horn and suddenly he disappeared and so did Celestia. Suddenly he was standing where the princess was, and Celestia appeared where he was and got hit by her own magic.

The princess fell back and landed on the ground. She quickly got back to her hooves. " That was clever."

" Thank you." Moon said with anger. He shot two balls of white fire at Celestia.

The princess cast a protective shield around herself and watched as the flames disappeared. She dropped the shield.

Moon lit his horn again and suddenly two clones of himself appeared on either side of him. They all fired shots of magic at her.

 _He knows cloning!?_ Thought Celestia. She lit her horn and teleported away. She reappeared in front of her throne.

The beams put holes in one of the pillars.

Moon and his clones turned to look at her. She wouldn't give him the chance to do anything. She shot a burst of magic so strong into the air that the entire throne room was drowned in a bright white light.

She heard Moon, Twilight and the others grunt as their eyes were blinded.

When the light died down Celestia walked down the steps. Everyone was rubbing their eyes.

Celestia shot two bolts at the Moon clones. When they were hit they exploded in bright blue pieces and disappeared into nothingness. That's what they were, nothing, just soldiers created for battle.

From the doors came the sounds of guards.

She looked at Moon, rubbing his eyes. She picked him up in an aura just when he was able to see again. He looked scared but yet angry. Celestia slammed him through one of the stain glass windows, breaking it completely. Shards of glass went everywhere. She held him out there.

" SISTER! WHAT IS THIS?!" Came the voice of Princess Luna. Celestia turned to see Luna standing there.

Celestia didn't know what to say, her sister didn't know what happened between her and Moon's father.

Behind her guards were standing, along with Twilight and her friends.

" Sister put the stallion down." Luna said.

Celestia brought him back in and slowly put him to the ground.

" I-" She said but then looked at the ground.

" Sister, do you not trust Twilight Sparkle and her friends?" Luna asked.

" Yes." Celestia replied.

" Then why did you attack this stallion without hearing from your former student first?" Luna asked.

" You never knew what happened with him in the past." Celestia said.

" But you accepted me after what I became." Luna said. She looked deeply at her sister. " That was a thousand years ago."

Celestia nodded. She had managed to forgive Luna of her past, but she couldn't forgive Moon? I didn't make sense. She looked at Moon. " I'm... I'm very sorry."

All the anger had passed out of Moon. He didn't know what to say.

Celestia looked at her sister and the guards. " I'm sorry for this. Guards you are dismissed."

The guards all quickly shuffled back to their posts leaving the room empty except for the princesses, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Starlight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Moon.

" I'm not fully sure what to do with you." Celestia said to Moon. She glared at Twilight. " You have a choice of what to do with your life..."

Moon looked confused.

" You won't be sent to the dungeons." Princess Luna said.

" You can leave if you want, try it on your own." Celestia said. " Or you can stay with Princess Twilight and be her bodyguard. Well Ponyville's bodyguard for that matter."

Moon looked up at her. He liked the idea, but was still confused. Bodyguard was something he had never been before. The idea of him staying with Twilight and his friends seemed, natural, like it was what he was supposed to be doing. He never actually liked bringing ponies pain or seeing them suffer, and kind of liked the idea of being able to protect some new friends. Even if he didn't know them very well.

" I accept." Moon said.

" As I've seen you are a very good dueler, and I believe Ponville will be safe with you around." Celestia said and actually managed to smile a bit.

" It will be an honour." Twilight said walking up to Moon.

Suddenly the girls all ran at him and hugged him. It was weird... But kind of nice... He wouldn't admit it though. He was just glad to have friends and not be in the dungeons.

* * *

The figure walked up to a hut. The hut was weird looking. He shot a green burst of magic at the door an d it exploded on impact. He walked closer and looked inside.

No one was in there. Whoever lived in the hut was gone for now.

He looked around the strangely decorated hut then saw a box on the floor.

" There you are..." He said and levitated the box towards himself. " The amulet..."

 **HEY GUYS! I hope you like how the story is going... I sure am! As always have a good day and keep on living! Is that a song? Keep on living? I dunno... Not important at the moment. Anyways Have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! The last chapter I felt wasn't the best. I'm going to try harder to make the story a bit better.**

The ride back to Ponyville was better than the one up. Moon was not very scared anymore. He felt like he had a purpose now. The news about his father still made him upset, but he did understand why Celestia did what she did. Father would understand too. Just something about the way Celestia attacked him like that made him think. Any pony can make mistakes, or have bad judgement, even the princess of the sun. But, he was a criminal in simple terms. He did want to take over Equestria when he was corrupt, until father made him promise...

After that little incident Celestia confirmed the book was four hundred years old, meaning Moon was over four hundred years old in a sense. The book was accidently given to Twilight and wasn't supposed to even be in the library. She also gave many asks for forgiveness.

After all that was done Moon and the girls and Spike all went to the train station.

" There's so many things I can teach you as well!" Twilight said. She was sitting beside him and across from them was Starlight and Spike. The others were together around the train.

" Really?" Moon asked. He was interested in what she had to say.

" Well, I could teach you about friendship." She said. " I could do doubles because I'm teaching Starlight too!"

Moon looked at Starlight, who gave him a sort of fake smile. Twilight didn't seem to notice.

" We'll discuss it more some other time..." Moon said.

" Of course." Twilight said and looked out the window.

Moon sat back and looked at the ceiling. His thoughts went to his father, mother and him. He was four years old when they first took him on a train. They were going to Las Pegasus for a little sightseeing.

He smiled in thought.

* * *

" Celestia, what happened four hundred years ago?" Luna asked.

Celestia had her back to turned to her sister and cast a spell to fix the window she broke. " Moon and his father, were black magic users. Moon's mother died and his father turned to dark magic to help him in his grief. He taught his son how to use it and it corrupted them hard... They came one night to take over the castle and control Equestria for themselves. Moon was trapped in a book for four hundred years and his father was sent to the dungeons."

Luna looked at her. Celestia had never acted like this before.

" I'm terrible..." Celestia said. " The thing that haunts me the most, is that he was just an ordinary unicorn. When Nightmare Moon took over you sister, I had no choice but to banish you to the moon. But you're immortal so it doesn't matter."

Luna didn't know what to say.

" Discord was trapped as a statue for years because he was the lord of chaos. But it's not the same. Moon and his father were just ordinary ponies that I could've...Should've helped." She said the looked at her sister sadly.

" Sister, running a country and always trying to keep it safe can take a toll on anyone, even you. Sometimes mistakes happen no matter what you do." Luna said. She raised her hoof up to her sister's face to wipe away a small tear.

" You're right..." Celestia said with a smile. " There are a few things I need to tell Moon."

Luna smiled as Celestia left the throne room and walked to the library.

* * *

Four days passed since Moon and the others went to Canterlot.

Living in Ponyville took some getting used to. It was odd, the ponies were nice, always smiling, always happy, and always willing to help out.

Moon lived in the castle with Twilight, Spike, and Starlight. It was weird living in the place he last remembered being. But Spike made it a bit funny and enjoyable, while Starlight and Twilight peeked his interest in magic. The others came very often too, so it was good all around. He had also gotten lost quite a few times in the castle, something he didn't enjoy rather much. It was better than nothing.

Moon woke up one morning and sat up. He yawned and levitated the covers into the air. Unlike the girls or Spike, he couldn't sleep with covers on, it always got too hot for him. He just mainly kept them on the floor, something Twilight didn't exactly like, so Moon put them back on the bed in the morning.

He never needed a brush for his mane, and just shook it. The hair went into place perfectly.

His room was very big, with a bed, table, book shelf with no books except for the book he was trapped in, and a chair for sitting.

With one last look he walked out of his room and down to main throne room. The castle became more familiar each time he walked through it. Starlight though, was not having the best of luck. She was always lost.

Moon walked down the wall and was joined by Spike. He kind of liked the little dragon, and Spike thought he was cool. Despite their first meeting, but they put it behind them.

" Good sleep Moon?" Spike asked.

" Yeah." Moon replied. He looked at the young dragon. " You look tired Spike."

" Oh boy, I am." Spike said and hunched over but kept walking. " I was up all night trying to think of a costume to wear for Nightmare Night."

" Really? You guys actually celebrate Nightmare Night here?" Moon asked.

" Yeah! You mean Canterlot doesn't?" Spike asked. He stood up straight and gave a glaring look of shock.

" No, I'm not sure. Four hundred years ago... Argh, that still sounds weird..." He said then paused. " Four hundred years ago, Nightmare Night wasn't that important to the Canterlot folk. I mean foals did go out and get candy, but not many."

" Well, sounds like you Canterlotters don't know how to have fun." Spike said.

Moon just sort of looked at him.

" Oh sorry." Spike said.

" It's ok." Moon said. They kept walking in silence until Moon asked: " Wait, Spike. Isn't Nightmare Night in like two weeks?"

" Yeah... But it's better to be prepared then to not be." Spike answered.

" Uh huh." Moon said. He couldn't really argue with the dragon's logic.

They made it to the throne room. Twilight and Starlight were sitting at the table eating pancakes.

They smiled when Moon and Spike came close.

" Good morning." Twilight said.

" Morning." Moon said. He sat down across from Twilight.

" So I was thinking, maybe today you could look for a job Moon." Twilight said.

Moon looked at her. " I thought my job is to keep you and others safe. That was Princess Celestia's deal."

" Well, yes. But I used to have a job when I was new here, and I did studying." Twilight answered with a smile.

" How am I supposed to be a bodyguard if I'm not around to be a bodyguard." Moon asked.

" Ok You can get a part time job!" Twilight said then rolled her eyes. " I don't even really need a bodyguard."

Moon looked at Starlight. " She doesn't have a job." He pointed at her with his hoof as he said this.

" She's my student, and I'm giving her enough time that she needs." Twilight answered.

" I'm not lazy." Starlight said looking at both of them and went back to her pancakes.

Twilight looked at Moon. " After breakfast you and I will go looking, see what you're interested in."

" Fair enough." Moon said. He lit his horn and levitated a plate over to him and some pancakes. For the moment he was going to enjoy a good breakfast and not worry about whatever crazy plans Twilight might be thinking.

" And by the way, tonight Pinkie Pie's throwing you a party."

* * *

A lone stallion stood on the bridge of Ponyville. He had his front legs leaning over the railing and looked at his reflection.

He was a dark blue earth pony with a red and orange mane and tail. His eyes were light brown and his cutie mark was a grey hourglass. In his mane was a pair of goggles.

" Well, Blade... you've done it this time... Your client wanted you to find her missing vase, and you drop it into the river. I guess I can tell her I was unable to find it, and I'll have to return her money." He said to himself. He sighed and moved from the railing. He hated losing money, more so than any pony imaginable. The thought of not being able to pay for food made him almost come to tears.

He began to walk back to Ponyville when a stallion walked past him and bumped into him. Blade looked as the stallion kept walking and said nothing.

The stallion was a dark brown unicorn. His mane and tail were light brown. He wore a black top hat and a black cape, hiding his cutie mark.

" You Canterlot hoity toity jerk." Blade called after him.

But the stallion kept walking.

" Hey you jerk! I'm insulting you, don't ignore me!" Blade yelled and ran after him.

The stallion spun around and shot a burst of red magic at Blade. It hit him right on the chest and Blade went flying back. He landed on the ground with a thud. The stallion lit his horn and disappeared.

Blade got up and brushed himself off. " Celestia's beard. That was rude."

He walked back into town to think about what had just happened.

* * *

Twilight and Moon walked through Sweet Apple Acres's gate. They had tried the candy store, Doctor's office, and even the record store owned by a crazy blue haired and glasses wearing unicorn mare named Vinyl Scratch. Nothing seemed to interest Moon.

" Sweet Apple Acres?" Moon asked. " Lemme guess..."

" Yep, Applejack lives here." Twilight said.

" And her brother?" Moon asked.

" Big Macintosh lives here too." She answered.

" Great..." Moon said. Last time he saw Big Mac, a cart was thrown at him.

They walked up to the farm house and stopped to look around. Applejack was a few feet away buck-kicking a tree. The apples fell out and landed in baskets. They walked towards her.

" Well howdy Twi, howdy Moon." Applejack said with a smile.

" Hey." Twilight said.

" Hi." Moon said.

" Wha' can Ah do fer ya?" Applejack asked. She grabbed her hat off her head and wiped sweat of her forehead with her left leg, when she was done she put her hat back on.

" I was just helping Moon try to find a job, and I thought we'd check out Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight said.

" We always could use a hoof around here." Applejack said and looked at Moon.

" I don't know..." Moon said.

" It's your decision, bu' if Ah could give ya some advice, Sweet Apple Acres is a great family business and ya'd get discounted apples." Applejack said. " Whadaya think of tha'?"

" It sounds good, but I don't know how to do anything here." Moon replied.

" It's easy." Applejack said. She turned around and showed Moon how to kick the tree. She pointed to the one beside it and told him to try.

Moon went over to the tree and got into kicking position. He reared up and unleashed a powerful kick. The impact shock the tree and all the apples fell out, but not where he wanted. Moon felt three apples fall and land on his head, the others scattered all over the ground.

" Not so hard." Applejack said as Moon put a hoof to his head.

He looked up to see Big Mac walking towards them.

 _Uh oh._ Thought Moon.

" Hey Big Mac, maybe you could show Moon how to pick apples." Aj said.

" Eeyup." Big Mac said. He stopped in front of a tree and turned around. He kicked the tree with one hoof and all the apples fell out of the tree neatly into the baskets.

Moon couldn't believe what he was seeing.

" If ya do this as much as we do, ya become very strong." Applejack said and patted her brother on the back.

" Eeyup."

Moon looked at them in awe. " I don't think this is for me. Sorry."

" It's ok." Applejack said.

Twilight and Moon started to walk away. When they were far enough away Applejack turned to her brother and ask: " Do you think he's still scared of you?"

" Eeyup." Big Mac said with a smile.

" I hope you two can eventually become friends..." Applejack said. She stood for a minute and went back to work.

* * *

Twilight stopped outside of Rarity's boutique. It was stretching it a bit, Moon was a stallion and probably didn't know much about fashion, but he was from Canterlot, something Rarity was very thrilled about.

" A boutique?" Moon asked.

" Yes." Twilight answered.

Moon looked at one of the mannequins wearing a dress through the window. " Fancy."

" Oh, Rarity loves all the fancy wear of Canterlot folks." Twilight said.

Moon walked up and opened the door, he held it open and let Twilight go in first then followed. A little bell rang when they came in.

It was very clean and tidy with many dresses all around.

Rarity walked over to them and smiled. " Hello Twilight, hello Moon."

" Hi Rarity, how are you doing?" Twilight asked.

" Oh, business is slow right now." She said then chuckled a bit. " Is there something I can help you two with?"

" I just brought Moon over to see if anything interested him here." Twilight said.

" Wait, what?" Moon asked and looked at her.

" Well, I don't usually make suits for stallions... And I don't think he'd be interested in any of the dresses." Rarity said with an eyebrow raised. She looked at Moon oddly.

 _No no no no no!_ Thought Moon.

Twilight blushed a bit. " Sorry, that's not what I meant. I'm helping Moon find a job and I thought we'd check out your boutique."

" Ah, well that makes more sense." Rarity said.

Moon looked at Twilight. She blushed more and mouthed : Oops!

" Do you have any experience with dress making Moon?" Rarity asked.

" No. But my first job was working as a cashier." Moon answered.

Rarity put hoof to her chin. " Well that could be useful... Seeing as how I run this place by myself."

Moon looked at her.

" I'll keep you in mind. Could you work part time?" Rarity asked.

" I guess." Moon answered. He didn't have a full time job, unless he considered just sort of being there to protect ponies as a job.

" Good, it will be helpful having you around." Rarity said.

" Thanks." Moon said.

" Maybe some day I'll try to make you a suit." Rarity said then looked at him in thought. She looked like she got an idea then looked at Twilight. " Excuse me Deary." She said then went into her room.

Moon and Twilight left.

* * *

The two of them sat down on a bench and collected their thoughts.

" Well, we talked to two friends and you got a part time job." Twilight said.

" Yeah." Moon replied.

" Applejack will need some help for big orders, and we'll all help her. Rarity could use the help too, which she got. Rainbow doesn't need help, and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want any either. Pinkie Pie would drive you crazy. And Fluttershy likes working alone with her animals." Twilight said.

" What about you and Starlight?" Moon asked.

" Well, I'm a princess and Starlight is my student." Twilight answered.

Moon nodded and looked at the ground. Rarity was pretty beautiful, but he knew Spike would get very jealous of him if he said anything.

He looked and noticed something on a tree nearby, a piece of paper. He got up off the bench and walked towards it. He stopped and levitated it off the tree in his white aura.

It was a picture of some pony's cutie mark, which was an hourglass, and it had a note on the top of the page.

" _Ponyville's own Detective Blade needs help. Partner needed. Help solve cases, crack mysteries, and get paid. If interested please contact Blade."_

Moon read it twice and then walked over to Twilight. He gave her the note and she read it.

" Detective? I ddin't even know Ponyville had one of those." Twilight said.

" Maybe I should contact him." Moon said.

" But you don't even know who he is, and besides, you have a part time job now."

" Yeah but I can take two and still be a bodyguard."

Twilight looked a little skeptical, but then she nodded. " Ok, we'll go look for him tomorrow."

" Alright." Moon said.

" Tonight we go to Pinkie's party for you."

" Oh yeah..." Moon said. He forgot about it, and the idea made him uncomfortable.

A whole party with Pinkie Pie... No escape...

 **Hey! Listen!**

 **That is the end of chapter 4. There will be a short chapter five coming up soon, so be on the lookout... Blade was my original oc that used to be a pegasus, but I decided to make him an earth pony. There will be more of him coming up, I hope you like him, if not... Well, that's ok...**

 **As always thanks for reading, being alive, being happy, being cool, and have a nice day!**

 **Gonna go get me some potatoes...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! What's up? I dunno, comment how you are, if you want... I'm feelin' great!**

Moon stood outside of Sugarcube Corner. He didn't want to go in. Pinkie Pie was in there, and he knew she'd be bouncing off the walls and causing a big ruckus.

" You going in?" Twilight asked. The four of them were standing outside. Apparently Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and the infamous Pinkie Pie were already inside.

" I'm... Umm, feeling sick." Moon said.

" No you aren't." Starlight said.

" Maybe I am, how do you know? Are you me? No? I thought so." Moon said. He turned swiftly and began to walk away.

" Hey Moon! Come back." Spike said.

Moon didn't turn around and kept walking. All of a sudden he saw a light purple aura around him, he looked back to see Twilight was the one who cast it. Suddenly he was lifted off his hooves and shot through the air, and into Sugarcube Corner.

He landed on the floor and the aura faded away.

He got up and looked at his surroundings. It was dark, none of the lights were on. " What the?"

Suddenly the lights flicked on and Moon backed up a bit. The whole town of Ponyville was in the bakery. There was tables of food, confetti all over the place, and ponies everywhere he looked.

Pinkie Pie was in front of him and grabbed his lips with two hooves. She pulled his face into a smile. " C'mon Moon smile! This is your welcome to Ponyville party!"

The other ponies cheered. Confetti landed in Moon's face.

" Ok Vinyl! Start this party!" Pinkie yelled.

Across the room was that white unicorn mare with the crazy spiked blue hair and the sunglasses. She was at a DJ table with giant speakers on each side and a record table in the middle. She lit her horn and the needle on the player hit the record and music started.

Pinkie let Moon go and bounced up and down. " I'M SURE YOU'RE GOING TO LOTS OF FUN AND MEET NEW FRIENDS! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYYYYY GOSH! THIS IS MY JAM!" Pinkie yelled and bounced off to the dance floor.

Moon wiped the confetti off of himself and walked towards the nearest food table. Ponies were talking, dancing, eating, and doing other things as he made his way to the table. He was about to levitate the handle when a stallion grabbed it. Moon looked at him.

The stallion was a pegasus, a dark grey one. His mane and tail were also very dark. His cutie mark was a shield with two swords crossed behind it.

" Oh... Sorry." Moon said. He realised he didn't need to apologise since he was the one that deserved an apology, but it just sort of slipped out.

" No, my bad." The stallion said.

They looked at each other. It was clear to Moon that this stallion knew something about fighting, which was a good thing, if the need for action ever came Moon wouldn't be alone.

" My name is MoonFire." Moon said and held out his hoof.

" Dark Shield." The pegasus said and shook his hoof.

" You live around here?" Moon asked.

" Yep..." He answered. " Sorry, I've got to go."

Moon watched him hover in the air and fly out of the Bakery. The pegasus was a bit different, but then again so was he. He sighed and got himself a cup of punch. Before he could actually get a sip of it, another stallion, bumped into him, causing the cup to spill over onto the floor.

" Darn it, sorry man." The stallion said.

Moon studied him. He was a dark blue earth pony, with a orange and light red mane and tail. He wore glasses in his mane and had an hourglass cutie mark. He was also very short for a stallion, almost smaller than a mare like Fluttershy.

" It's fine." Moon said. He lit his horn and cleaned the floor up with his white aura. " Not like I wanted some punch anyway. "

" Cool. My name's Blade, I heard you're the new guy!" The stallion said and held out his hoof.

" That's me." Moon replied and shook it. He suddenly thought of the note he found. " Wait... Blade, as in the detective?"

Blade looked at him and smiled. " The one and only. You need help with something? A case? A challenge for me?"

" No... I saw your note and was wondering if I could apply for a job." Moon said.

" Oh. That's interesting. Very interesting." Blade said and brought a hoof to his chin. " Do you have any experience?"

" No." Moon said.

" Well... Having a partner means you help each other out. I can teach you." Blade said with a smile.

" Really? Thanks." Moon said. He looked at Blade, the earth pony seemed honest, and like a pretty nice guy.

" No problem. May I ask why you want this job?" He asked then leaned closer to Moon.

Moon backed up a bit. " Well, I'm Twilight's new bodyguard, and I'm looking for a job. I got a part time one, but I figured if I was _also_ part time as a detective it would help me do my first job, which is to protect Twilight."

Blade looked at him, with a very confused look. " Okay. Don't know why you'd think of that... But then again who am I to say anything?"

Moon smiled. He didn't really know what else to do.

" I'll contact you if I need you for anything." Blade said. He reached into his mane and pulled out of nowhere a business card. He handed it to Moon. " Welcome to Ponyville."

Moon took it in his levitation and teleported it back to the castle. " Thank you."

They both turned around to see, Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity all partying. Twilight and Starlight were talking. Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy were eating cupcakes. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were dancing. Spike was nowhere to be seen.

" Which one is your girlfriend?" Blade asked.

Moon looked at him seriously. " None. We're not like that. They're just friends."

Blade raised an eye brow at him and gave a mischievous smile. " I don't believe that for a second."

" Whatever."

" I'll figure out which one makes your heart flutter, but in the mean time, could you introduce me to your lovely friends." Blade asked with a smile.

" You're a weirdo, aren't you?" Moon asked.

" I prefer the term smart." Blade answered.

Moon led him over and introduced him to his friends. Everyone but Pinkie Pie had never met him before.

The party died down a few hours later, and everyone went home. They all said their goodbyes and prepared for the next day.

Moon, even had a fun time. He felt scared, even worried that he had been infected by Pinkie Pie, because he had gotten used to her.

 **Hey. What is up?**

 **I dunno, bye!**

 **Oh! Dark Shield is owned by Darkshield69. He may appear again...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Again, I felt like my last chapter was not very good... I'm hoping this one will be better.**

Moon was with his Father. Everything was calm and quiet. They were in his old house, back in Canterlot.

" I got you something Moon." Father said. He levitated a wrapped present over to his son and set it on the floor.

Moon smiled and ran to the present with his little colt legs. " What is it?" He asked in an excited voice.

" Just open it." Father said.

Moon opened the present quickly like an animal, Father laughed at this.

Inside were two things, a book and a bag of cookies. Moon grabbed the book, he smiled when he saw it. It was a book about basic magic and how to learn it. The cookies were mother's, his favourite Oatmeal cookies.

" Thanks Father!" Moon said. He ran over and hugged his Father. He felt his father put a leg around him and heard his Father chuckle a bit.

" You're welcome. I love you Moon." Father said.

When they finished their hug Mother walked in. She sat down on the floor and smiled at Moon. " Do you like your gifts?"

" YES!" Moon said and jumped up.

Mother pulled her son into a hug and kissed him on the head. " Father spent a lot of money on that book for you, I want you to try your best to learn magic, okay?"

Moon pulled his head up to look at her. " I promise."

She smiled and hugged him again.

Father came over with a camera in his levitation. " Say Cheese."

Moon and Mother smiled for the camera when all of a sudden everything stopped. Mother and Father were frozen.

" Mother?" Moon said and looked at her. He spun around and looked at his Father. " Father?"

Everything was still, nothing was moving.

He closed his eyes and covered them with his hooves. When he opened them, everything was gone. He was standing in darkness, a black void. As far as he could see, there was nothing.

Moon looked at himself, he was no longer a colt, he was his present fully grown self. " What?"

A bright light appeared a few feet away from him and a figure appeared. He looked again and couldn't believe who it was.

" Princess Luna?"

" Moonfire, Greetings." Luna said and bowed her head.

"Where are we?" Moon asked.

" This is your dream." Luna said.

" Are you real?" Moon asked.

" Yes and no. I am, at the castle right now, doing my duty. I use my magic every night to enter ponies minds and watch over them. But, this is also your dream, you control most of what is going on." Luna explained. She smiled.

Moon thought about this. It sounded pretty cool.

" Did you stop my dream?" Moon asked. He usually would be very mad at something like this, one of the few times he has a good dream with both of his parents in, reliving a good memory, and the Princess of the night magically stops it.

" No. I never stop dreams unless some pony is dealing with something psychologically. Or if they keep having bad dreams. I had nothing to do with your dream stopping, which is why I came to investigate." Luna answered. She looked serious now.

" So... If you didn't stop my dream... Then who did?" Moon asked. They both looked to their right as another bright light began to appear.

A unicorn stallion was standing there. He was brown with a darker brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was a cracked, red heart. On his head was a top hat, and around his neck was some amulet with an alicorn on it.

" Hello... Luna." He said. His voice was crisp, and dark.

" YOU!" Luna yelled.

He smiled a dark smile and looked at Moon. " Oh, and Moon. So good to see you!"

" Who are you?!" Moon said. He lit his horn. Luna did as well.

" Oh come, come. Where are your manners? I thought all Canterlot folk would be better than this. Starry Night would so ashamed of you." The stallion said.

Moon stepped back and lost his concentration, losing his lit horn. " How do you...?" His Father's name had never been mentioned to him in a long, long time.

" How have you survived this long?" Luna asked.

" I'm immortal, but, I took the same way here he did." The stallion said and nodded towards Moon. He looked at Moon and smiled. " What? Wasn't it odd to you that book said M.F.? Your name came first. Moonfire. But mine came Next."

" Fractured Heart." Luna growled.

The stallion levitated his hat off in a dark red aura and gave a little head bow. He set back his head and stopped his magic.

" Hey Moony boy? Ever wonder where your dear old Dad learned dark magic? He was my apprentice, he came to me begging to learn some magic to bring his wife back. I taught him most of what I knew, and gave him two books. One to teach you, and another to capture ponies in. You know what that snobbing little Canterlotter did? He trapped me in that book!" Fracture said. His eyes glowed red with anger.

Moon dropped to a sitting position. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to breathe heavily, as if he was having a panic attack.

" That good for nothing slime ball died before I could get my hooves on him, but I'll make due with you." Fracture said and sneered at Moon.

" You'll do no such thing." Luna snapped.

" I'm not going to do anything here. No no no! Too boring. I'm going to fight him, stallion to stallion." Fracture said and smiled. " In the meantime, enjoy life. I've got work to do, so... See you. Adieu." He suddenly fired a giant bolt of magic at Moon and Luna.

The impact knocked Moon out of the void and into reality.

Moon woke up all sweaty and scared.

His blanket and pillow were on the floor, scattered around.

He looked at the door. Pinkie Pie's party was only a few hours ago. It was still nighttime, maybe about midnight. Moon got out of bed and ran out of his room and down the halls. Twilight's room was always hard to find, and it was harder in the dark when you were panicked. Somehow Moon managed to find Twilight's room and pounded on the door with his hoof.

The door didn't open for a few seconds. It felt like an eternity when it finally did, Moon's heart felt like it was going to explode.

Twilight opened the door, she looked tired. " Is something wrong?"

" Yes." Moon said.

Twilight nodded, she seemed to be waking up a bit. " Alright, come in."

They went in and Moon explained to her what happened in his dream, while she tried to calm him down.

* * *

The doors to Princess Luna's bedroom burst open making the guards outside jump. They watched as the Night Princess fly out of her room at break neck speeds.

" Wake my sister!" Luna yelled as she flew by.

She flew until she was in the throne room. She stood before the throne waiting for her sister. What had just occurred had deeply angered Luna. But the thought of having to tell her sister wasn't pleasent, but it had to be done. Luna had made a mistake in judgement a few times, but this had to be her second worse.

Princess Celestia came in and looked at her sister. "What is it Luna?"

" Something very urgent." Luna answered. She told all the events that happened in Moon's dream.

" Hmm..." Celestia said and put a hoof to her chin. " You say you know who this stallion was?"

Luna didn't look her sister in the eyes. " Yes... A thousand years ago, before I was banished to the moon, I had an apprentice." She stopped and looked at her sister. " His name was Heart. I taught him without you knowing. He was a very smart stallion, with lots of potential. He wanted to be my royal guard when he was done training, but I told him no. We argued for a few days about it, never coming to any sort of agreement. Then one day he wanted to duel me, in order to prove himself. I was against it, but let him try. I beat him, twice, and he left my teaching, embarassed. He tried to attack me a few weeks later, out of anger. I beat him again but he teleported away. I never saw him again until now."

Celestia came down and put a hoof on her sister. " Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

" Because back then I thought you wouldn't want me to have a protege." Luna answered.

" It's ok." Celestia said. She wrapped a leg around her sister and brought her into a hug. " No pony is perfect, not even us."

" I - just..." Luna said. " Your past can sometimes come back to haunt you."

" I know what it's like." Princess Celestia said. She thought about Sunset Shimmer, and banishing the sister she was comforting to the moon. She thought about Moon's father. She sighed. She let go of her sister and walked over to a guard. " Get as many unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony guards as you can. send them to every city, town and village. Ask Princess Luna about a description of the stallion you're looking for."

The guard saluted and walked over to Princess Luna.

Celestia walked up to the study.

* * *

Twilight put a hoof to her mouth.

Moon had just finished telling what happened. He finally managed to calm down a bit.

" I-I don't know what to say... " Twilight whispered. " The spell I cast brought you and some other unicorn out of the book? And he had the alicorn amulet? Are you ok?"

" Yeah." Moon answered. He didn't know what to do, or whether to believe Fractured heart, or whatever his name was.

There was a tremendous boom way off in the distance. It sounded like it came from out of the castle and a while away.

" What was that?" Moon asked.

" I don't know." Twilight answered.

The two of them walked out of the castle and into the night. Some lights were on in Ponyville, but not many.

" Look!" Moon pointed. Coming from the Everfree forest was a big waft of smoke.

" The forest?" Twilight said. She was going to ask another question but Moon started to run towards the forest.

" What are you doing?!" Twilight yelled as she flew after him.

" My job." Moon called back.

" But your job is to protect Ponyville!" Twilight said.

" I am. Sometimes it's better to be offense than defense!"

" Oh boy." Twilight said to herself. She stopped because Moon was already in the forest. She landed on her hooves and looked at the trees. She wasn't exactly scared of the forest like she used to be, but she didn't usually go in there, especially at night. She debated and decided to go after him.

* * *

Moon was running down the path. He kept looking up to see where the smoke was coming from. He suddenly stopped. He lit his horn and shot out a bolt of light ahead of himself to see a bit better. For about ten seconds the forest was lit until the spell wore off. He looked up to the sky again. The smoke was going left, off of the path. Moon didn't know what else to do and followed it.

He lost where to go because the trees were so thick. He was about to light up another bolt when he tripped over a stick. He fell down and rolled head over hooves for what felt like twenty feet until he stopped.

" Ow." He said. He was on his stomach, and he could feel sticks and rocks in his fur and mane. He slowly got to his hooves. There was a light ahead of him. He stepped closer to see it was a lantern being held on stick. Beside the stick was a pony.

" Blade?" Moon asked.

" Oh, hey Moon." Blade said.

" What are you doing here?" Moon asked.

" Well, there was a big boom, and I decided to take a look at it." Blade answered.

Moon walked closer to him and stopped. In front of them was a graveyard. Mismatched tombstones were everywhere. It looked old, and forgotten, which made Moon feel uneasy.

" I've got to wonder... Who did this." Blade said and took a step closer. " Because they didn't do anything." He said and pointed at the tombstones.

Moon put a hoof to his head as Blade began to laugh. " What is wrong with you?"

Twilight suddenly appeared beside Moon. " I heard you fall, and just managed to... What the-?" She said when she noticed the tombstones.

Moon and Twilight just looked at them with certain uneasiness.

" Now, let's see what's up." Blade said. He picked up a shovel off the ground and grabbed his lantern.

" No." Moon said.

" What?" Blade asked.

" You're not doing, what I think you're doing." Moon snapped.

" And, what do you think I'm doing?" Blade asked.

" Planning to dig up a dead pony."

" Yeah... Basically." Blade said. " We don't know what's going on, and no one here seems to complain about what we're doing." He said and pointed at the tombstones again.

" Fine." Moon said. He lifted the lantern up in his aura and the three of them went into the Graveyard.

Blade went first with the shovel, then Moon with the lantern, and Twilight came last, because she didn't want to see what could be seen.

" Hold up." Blade said and stopped.

Moon moved around him and went beside him, while Twilight stayed behind.

" What in Equestria?" Moon said.

Twilight decided to look and went beside Moon. In front of two tombstones were two holes, two freshly dug holes, or rather freshly magic blasted holes.

" Now we know what created that major boom." Blade said.

" Look at the holes though, they're way too small for a pony, even a foal couldn't fit in there. Something was in there." Moon said. He walked over and shone the lantern down the hole. All he saw was dirt.

" Let me see something." Blade said as he pulled his goggles over his eyes. He went over to the grave beside the left one and began to dig. It was easy for him because the earth wasn't very tough, as if it got a lot of water and sun. A few minutes passed until he stopped.

The hole he created was very small, and about six feet deep. He reached into the hole and pulled out, not a coffin, but a little box. The box was brown and plain, a little beat up from being underground for so long.

" Open it." Moon said.

Blade grabbed it and took the top off. " Really?" He said when he looked in.

" What?" Moon asked.

" Come look." Blade said. Moon and Twilight came over to look. Inside the box was Equestria money, bits. That was it.

" This is just bits?" Moon said pointed around the whole Graveyard.

" No, think about it. There were two holes that were stolen from, so maybe they had something important in them." Twilight said.

" So, this wasn't just for money..." Moon said.

" Can we promise to tell no pony about this place. These bits belong to some ponies, but not us." Twilight said.

" Agreed." Moon said.

" Sure." Blade said.

" I saw that Blade." Moon said. Blade frowned and took the bit out of his ear and back in the box.

Twilight and Moon waited for Blade to finish reburying the box.

" What do you think was there?" Moon asked.

" I don't know. Maybe Starswirl the Bearded's journal says something." Twilight answered.

" You have Starswirl's journal?." Moon said.

Twilight smiled and nodded.

Blade came towards them. He was sweaty and covered in dirt.

" You done for the night?" Moon asked.

" ... Yeah..." Blade barely managed to say. He was out of breath. Moon levitated the lantern from them and they began to walk out of the Graveyard. Twilight went first this time, followed by Blade and Moon.

Moon's thoughts were somewhere else when he noticed something. He stopped immediately in his tracks. On the closest tombstone, was a top hat. The same top hat that Fractured Heart wore.

 _Oh my gosh... He was this close to Ponyville..._

* * *

 **Oh. Man that's some interesting stuff going on down there! At least I think so...**

 **I hope you like the story so far, it'll get better as time goes on. Anyways, thanks for reading.**

 **{PS: It's going to get more actiony in a bit}**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY! Howz it going... Sorry about the delay. I've been busy with work, and stuff. Anyways... Let us begin this chapter! (Oh! I forgot... I put this " Oh I forgot" in post, this story takes place after the first seven episodes of Season 6. The Chrystalling's already happened and all that stuff. Moon may be in some episodes following the events of all that)**

 _Very long ago..._

" These should be destroyed... But I can't destroy them!" The old stallion shouted. He levitated two gems into the air. One was yellow and the other was blue. He studied them and disappointedly set them back on the table. " They have caused to many ponies heart ache."

He frowned and lit his horn. He levitated his hat and set it on his head, a few bells jingled, but he ignored them. " I'll just have to hide them where no pony would find them."

He began to leave when he looked at his journal. He opened to the date and levitated a pen and quill. He dipped the pen in the quill and began to write.

 _Tonight, I am planning to get rid of something that could be very dangerous to all of Equestria. The evil that could get it's hooves on these, could cause something very, very disasterous. I feel it is my duty to get rid of such creations, for I fear it can never be useful for the side of good. It pains me to do this, but there is no choice, not when the lives of ponies could be at risk._

 _It is terrible, that these two items can never be used for good._

 _Starswirl The Bearded._

When he was done, he closed the book and sighed. He grabbed his sachel and put the gems into it. He took one last look around before he lit his horn and disappeared.

He reappeared outside the outskirts of Ponyville.

It was dark out, and all the ponies were sleeping. Good.

He walked slowly down the path that many had trotted on before, and made his way to the Everfree forest. He walked in without a second thought, determined to not give up. He lit his horn to give himself some light.

He walked for a while, which felt like an eternity, then he had an idea. He walked off the path and through the trees. He wanted to make it very missable,and not easy to find. He kept walking slowly, afraid of falling. He suddenly stopped. Starswirl the Bearded stopped and stared.

In front of him was a graveyard. Mix matched graves all over the place. He took a few steps forward and looked around. He walked up to the first grave that was closest to him. He shone his horn brighter to give some light. He squinted his old eyes hard to try to read what it said.

" It... Can't be..." He said and backed up. " Pr-Princess Platinum."

He looked at the other graves, they were all the other founding members of Equestria, and their followers.

" So this is where they disappeared to." Starswirl said.

He studied for a minute, trying to decide what to do. " In a couple hundred years no one will be able to read what these say, they'll get weather beaten and turn to nothing. And it's likely no pony knows where this is, if they did this would be big news."

He walked to three graves. He squinted his eyes to try to read them, but they said nothing. He lit his horn and suddenly a little box appeared in front of him. Inside were some bits. He cast a spell and the box disappeared and reappeared buried under one of the graves. He didn't need those bits, and decided to hide them, if he ever needed them, which was unlikely. He lit his horn again and picked the two gems out of his sachel in his aura. He looked at them in front of his face.

" I hope no pony ever finds you, and unleashes something that would bring Equestria to its knees." He said. He scowled and cast the same spell, burying them in the two other graves, hopefully forever.

* * *

The ponies of Canterlot, Fillydelphia, Manehatten, and other Cities and towns woke up to meet a frightening surprise. Unicorn, pegasi, and earth pony guards were in the streets. Patrolling, keeping watch, and asking certain ponies questions. Silent sentries some called them. Many ponies didn't like them, but they couldn't do anything about it.

They told the ponies that they were ordered there by the princess. Something not even they understood...

* * *

Moon was sitting in the main room of the castle. Beside him was Twilight, and on the other side of the round table was Starlight. Spike was standing on the table on the other side of him.

" Starswirl's journal says something about evil, but it doesn't say what." Twilight said. She levitated the journal with the open page to Moon. He looked at it and nodded at her. She set it down on the table and pondered.

" How are we supposed to know what it was he got rid of if he never said." Starlight asked.

There was silence among them all.

" Maybe he didn't want any pony to know." Moon said breaking the silence. " He said it himself ' _I am planning to get rid of something that could be very dangerous to all of Equestria.'_ If he didn't want anyone to find it, why would he say what it is, or where it's from?"

Twilight thought about that. " You think he's talking about what happened in the Everfree?"

" Probably. He also mentioned that there was two of them." Moon said and sat up. " And how many graves were robbed last night?"

" Two..." Twilight said. " Starswirl had these unique objects, and felt so scared that he hid them away from the world to never be used."

" What could they be?" Moon asked.

" Bombs?" Spike said. Twilight rolled her eyes, and Moon smiled a bit.

" No Spike, you've been reading too many comic books." Twilight said. She yawned. After Moon, Twilight and Blade came back, they stayed up the rest of the night trying to find Starswirl's journal in the castle.

Moon yawned as well and put his head on the table. " I'm too tired for this..."

" Allons Y!" Blade said. He came into the room with two big platters on his back. The platters were topped with fruit, toast, cheese, and glasses of juice. He set the platters on the table in front of them all.

They all looked at him. Blade seemed perfectly energetic, as if he wasn't awake all night like Moon or Twilight.

" How's everyone doing on this fine morning?" He asked.

Moon grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite out of it. " Meh."

" Meh? Well that's no good." Blade said. He grabbed a cup of juice and splashed Moon in the face with it. Twilight gasped and Starlight backed up. Spike began to laugh.

Moon's face was soaked. His mane was started to come down into his face because it was wet. But, he did feel more awake.

" Thanks." Moon said. He lit his horn and shot a bolt of magic at Blade. As soon as it hit Blade he backed up and was frozen in the spot he was standing. He wasn't breathing, blinking, or moving. His face had the look of shock.

" What did you do to him?" Twilight asked.

" Froze him, it'll wear off in a few minutes." Moon said. He took a bite of an apple and paid hid frozen friend no mind.

" So... What are you going to do about it?" Starlight asked.

" Blade? Nothing, he'll be fine in a minute." Moon answered.

Starlight put a hoof to her head." No, what happened last night and with Starswirl's journal."

" There's not much we can do right now. We don't know where, _Fractured Heart,_ is and we don't know what Starswirl hid and what they can do."

" Hmm." Starlight muttered.

" I think you guys should take a break." Spike said. Moon looked over to see the little dragon playing with Blade's frozen face. " You have been up all night."

" Maybe you're right Spike." Twilight said.

Spike smiled. All of a sudden though, he looked worried. He belched out fire and a scroll appeared.

" What is it Spike?" Twilight asked.

" It's from Princess Celestia." Spike said. He cleared his throat.

" Dear Twilight Sparkle. I'm inviting you to the Grand Galloping gala tonight. You may be surprised as to why I'm doing this, seeing as how there's a wanted criminal loose in Equestria, but the Gala must go on. Every pony is going to be checked before they enter. I'm hoping that you will show up. Considering that last time was not so well, I've learned what always happens, I'm only inviting yourself, Starlight Glimmer, MoonFire, and some pony else of your choice. Sincerely Princess Celestia."Spike read.

Before anyone could say anything, Spike belched again and four tickets appeared.

" So... What happened last time?" Moon asked.

Twilight chuckled a bit. " Well, last time Discord invited a blob monster, and ruined it, and the time before that we sort of destroyed the gala."

" Wha-?" Moon asked.

" Don't ask." Twilight said.

" I haven't been to a gala in a long time..." Moon said.

" You've been to a gala?" Starlight asked.

" Of course. Over 200 years ago. I was just a colt. My family was rich, and that's what rich families did." Moon answered.

" So the three of us...? And who else?" Twilight said. She raised a hoof to her chin and thought. She looked at Spike.

" No way I'm going to that. Too boring!" He said.

Blade shot up his hoof for volunteering. He had been unfrozen for the last few seconds and heard Spike reading.

" What about Rainbow Dash?" Moon asked ignoring Blade.

" No." Twilight said.

" Rarity?" Starlight asked.

Blade waved his hoof around.

" Applejack?" Moon asked.

" No, she's busy hanging out with AppleBloom." Twilight. " Definitely not Pinkie Pie. Oh, or Fluttershy, she got too scary the one time..."

" HELLO!" Blade said.

They all looked at him.

" I guess we could bring him..." Twilight said. Moon looked at her unsure.

" What? I'm not weird or anything." Blade said.

" Right..." Moon answered.

"The four of us should go and see if Rarity has anything to wear." Twilight said.

" Great... Dress shopping." Starlight muttered.

* * *

They arrived at Rarity's boutique about an hour later. Spike went along with them, just to use an excuse to see Rarity.

Moon opened the door and walked in first.

" Ah, hello everyone." Rarity said as Twilight, Starlight, Blade and Spike walked in.

" Hello Rarity." Twilight said.

" Another sightseeing day? Hmm?" Rarity asked.

" No." Twilight said then smiled. " We're here to get some clothes."

" I see." Rarity said. " Fancy?"

" Yes." Twilight answered.

Rarity thought about. " Twilight, could you and Moon come with me for a second?"

They both nodded and followed her into her store. Blade, Starlight and Spike waited at the door.

She led them into the back room where a few mannequins were sitting. On one of the mannequins was a dress, it was blue with stars in different shades of white and silver all over it. There was a giant star earing and matching shoes to go with it.

Twilight smiled when she saw it.

" Remember this?" Rarity said.

" I didn't know you still had it!" Twilight said.

" I kept it because I liked it very much." Rarity said.

Twilight looked at Moon. " This was my first gala dress."

" Cool?" Moon said. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

" I made a little change to it though." Rarity said. She walked over to the dress and stood beside it. She levitated the dress up a bit to show two holes, that Twilight's wings could fit through.

" Wow! Good job Rarity." Twilight said. Rarity smiled and let the dress go.

" I thought you might like it." Rarity said and smiled. She looked at Moon. " I have something for you too."

She lit her horn and levitated a box sitting nearby to Moon. She dropped it right in front of him. He looked at her confused. She nodded at him. Moon lit his horn and carefully opened the top.

Inside was a nicely folded suit. The shirt was a plain white collared shirt with a black jacket. The jacket was long and meant to cover his tail, sort of like an overcoat. There was also a black, red and white striped tie.

" Thank you." Moon said.

" You're very welcome." Rarity said. " I think it will work for you, I tried to make it match your dark coat."

" I like it." Moon said. It was like his school uniform, when he was younger, and went to school.

" I'm very glad." Rarity said and smiled.

" We're going to get going Rarity, maybe you can help Starlight and Blade find something. Thanks for the clothes." Twilight said.

" My pleasure." Rarity said.

Twilight and Moon left her store and walked back to the castle.

" I've got something I can give those two as well..." Rarity said to herself as she thought. She went out to see Blade, Starlight and Spike.

* * *

Moon was walking beside Twilight. He had his suit and Twilight's dress in the same box, which he was carrying on his back. They kept noticing Canterlot guards standing in certain places.

" Think it's because of Fractured Heart?" Moon eventually asked.

" Possibly." Twilight said. " Princess Celestia always wants to protect Equestria, so it makes sense if she sent them here for that reason."

Moon nodded. They kept walking.

He began to wonder, what could Fractured Heart really want. Revenge? He could do that, on both him for his Father's mistakes and on Luna. Power? Seems like he has a fair bit of it. Something else? What could he want?

He stopped when he got to the castle. Twilight stopped as well.

Standing in front of the doors were four royal guards. Two unicorns and two pegasi.

" Greetings, Princess Twilight." One of the guards said. They all bowed their heads.

" Hello." Twilight said.

The guards still stayed in a bowing position.

" At ease." Moon said. Twilight looked at him confused, like that was what she was supposed to say.

The stallions surprisingly stopped bowing and stood up to face them.

" We were ordered by Princess Celestia to watch over you, until this Fractured Heart criminal was captured." One of the unicorn guards said. He was white with a blue mane and tail.

" That's my job." Moon said.

" I'm not sure who you are sir, but I don't really care. You have no training to be a guard and have no way to protect her." The guard said.

" That right?" Moon said. He dropped the box on the ground and began to walk up to the guard. The guard walked up to him as well. They stopped when they were only a few feet from each other.

They stared each other down.

" Hey, um. Storm, don't mess with this guy..." One of the other guards said.

" Why not?" Storm asked without looking to his comrads.

" He's the one that dueled with the Princess herself."

Storm looked at his friends, than at Moon. He was very confused.

" He also knows dark magic." One of the other guards said.

" Y-you should be in prison." Storm said.

" And you should be, out of my way." Moon replied. He lit his horn and picked up the box again and set it on his back.

" I-" The stallion began but never said anything else.

" Should back up and let the princess and her bodyguard go into the castle? That sounds like a wonderful idea." Moon said and nodded politely and sort of rudely at the same time. He walked into the castle without saying anything.

Twilight walked up to the guard. " I'm sorry about that. He's really a nice stallion, and isn't a criminal."

" Yes Princess." The guard named Storm said and saluted her.

Twilight smiled and went after Moon.

* * *

Moon, Twilight, and Fluttershy were waiting a little bit outside of Ponyville. It was later in the evening, and the gala was soon. Twilight had somehow managed to convince the guards to let them leave by themselves.

Twilight was wearing her dress and it looked to Moon, like she dumped glitter all over herself. She was all sparkly. Moon was wearing his suit. The white shirt was smooth and clean, and the tie and overcoat he was really liking.

It felt weird, going to the gala. Something Moon had not done in a very, very long time. He was a little bit nervous.

 _What if the customs and etiquette have changed?_ Moon thought. He was out of his own time, and unsure of things.

" You have the mice?" Twilight asked.

" Yes." Fluttershy answered.

" Good." Twilight said.

" But Twilight, remember what happened last time?" Fluttershy asked.

" What happened last time?" Moon asked.

Twilight sighed. " Last time I tried a spell to turn some of Fluttershy's mice into horses to pull a carriage for us, but it didn't work out..."

" Huh." Moon said.

They waited for a few seconds in silence the Twilight pointed at something. Moon and Fluttershy followed her hoof. Walking towards them was Starlight and Blade.

Blade was wearing a white button up shirt with a red tie, and a brown fancy jacket. He was also wearing a black top hat with his goggles on the brim.

Starlight looked amazing. She was wearing a white dress with purple highlights. Her hair was combed over nicely and she looked beautiful. She smiled when she saw Twilight and Moon.

Moon dropped his jaw at the sight of her. He realized what he was doing and closed his mouth.

 _Wow! She's gorgeous._ Moon thought. He looked away from her as she talked to Twilight.

" What took you so long?" Twilight asked.

" Well, we ran into Trixie and we talked for a bit." Starlight said.

" Oh." Twilight said. " She's doing fine?"

" Yeah." Starlight replied.

" Hey Moon. Why are you blushing?" Blade suddenly asked.

Moon quickly turned away from them. " I'm not."

" Uh... Well Moon buddy, you're the colour of night. So when you blush, we can see it right away." Blade said then laughed a bit.

Moon breathed for a few seconds. " I'm- It's nothing."

" Whatever you say." Blade replied.

" We ready to go?" Starlight asked.

" Yep. Fluttershy the mice please." Twilight said.

Fluttershy nodded and set the four little mice on the ground. Twilight lit her horn and cast a spell on the mice. When she was done, four ugly, mouse faced horses were standing there.

" Ew." Starlight said.

" That's unnatural." Blade said.

" What have you done?" Moon said.

" Oh, my." Fluttershy said.

Twilight sighed again. " Ok,ok. So I can't figure this one out." She cast a spell again and turned the horse mice back into regular mice.

" How do we get to Canterlot now?" Blade asked.

" I've got a way." Moon said.

" How?" Twilight and Starlight asked at the same time.

" I'll show you." Moon said. He lit his horn and closed his eyes. He pictured Canterlot and himself Twilight, Starlight and Blade in his mind. He concentrated and cast a teleportation spell. Suddenly he felt like he was ripped off of the ground and dragged rapidly through dark waters.

* * *

Twilight gasped, Blade looked spooked and Starlight gave squeak of confusement. One minute the four of them were standing near Ponyville, the next minute they feel like a pony on a rollercoaster and somehow appeared in Canterlot.

" That's how." Moon said. He opened his eyes and looked at them all.

" Teleportation." Starlight said.

" You've beaten the farthest teleportation ever recorded!" Twilight said.

" What? It wasn't that far." Moon said.

" Promise me something... You'll never do that again!" Blade said. He looked dizzy and fell on his rear. Everyone ignored him.

" How did you do that?" Twilight asked.

" That book that my Father gave me. It had that teleportation spell in it." Moon said.

" Dark magic!?" Twilight asked. She backed away horrified.

" No, it actually wasn't. It was an extended teaching on the standard teleporting spell." Moon replied.

" An extended?" Twilight asked.

" Yes. My Father wrote that part in the book himself. He managed to figure out how to teleport that far." Moon said.

" Wow." Starlight said.

" Can... We... Go?" Blade asked and shakily got to his hooves.

" That is a good idea." Twilight said. " I'll lead the way."

Twilight took the lead and Blade followed her. Moon walked back with Starlight.

* * *

Fluttershy was knocked off her hooves by the blast. It almost sounded like thunder **BOOMED** right near her. She slowly got to her hooves, shaking like a dog. She gasped at what she saw.

The ground where Moon and the others were standing was on fire. Two streaks of fire on the ground went away from her and off into the distance for about twenty feet.

" Moon, you just disintegrated Twilight!" Fluttershy said to no one in particular. Then she convinced herself that there was no way that they were all disintegrated.

Spinning on the ground was one of Blade's business cards. It said : _OUTATIME_? It abruptly stopped and lay flat on the ground.

" I should probably tell some pony about this." Fluttershy said. She looked around one last time and flew off to find her friends.

* * *

" Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala." Princess Celestia said. She smiled at Twilight, Starlight, Moon and Blade. They made their way to the castle, and had just been checked by the guards at the front gate. Many ponies were coming to the Gala, but they were all being checked.

" Thank you Princess Celestia, for inviting us." Twilight said.

" My pleasure." The princess replied.

" It is an honour to be here." Starlight said.

" It is my honour to have you here." Celestia said and smiled at her. " It's good to see you too Moon."

Moon nodded towards her.

" And who are you?" Celestia said and looked at Blade.

" My name is Blade your majesty." He said and bowed.

" No need for that." Celestia said and chuckled a bit.

Blade stood up and looked at her.

" It is nice to meet you." The sun princess said.

" It is the same for me as well." Blade said.

Celestia looked a little confused at how Blade said his words, but she didn't press on it. " You four have a good time."

" Thank you Princess, we will." Twilight said. She led the way into the castle and into the ballroom. They walked and the sounds of many voices could be heard further ahead. they stopped when they got there.

The Ballroom was full of ponies, dancing, talking, eating and drinking. They were all dressed up in fancy clothes. The decorations were a nice touch too, adding a bit of fun and merriment. On stage was a band playing slowly and peaceful music. There was a mare, she was a grey earth pony with a darker grey mane and tail, with a pink bow tie, standing up and centre playing a giant instrument. Moon didn't recognise it, seeing as how he never was very good at music.

They stopped to take a few seconds of view.

" Well, this seems the same." Moon said. Except everywhere he looked, a guard was silently stationed, keeping an eye on things.

" Yeah, nothing really changes about the gala." Twilight said.

" Well, I'm off to go get some drinks. "Blade said. He walked away towards to punch table without saying another word.

Moon let out a : " _Ttt"_

" Well, I guess I'm going to go talk. I'm sure many ponies around here will want to meet me." Twilight said. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She left Moon and Starlight standing there awkwardly.

Moon looked at Starlight. She was admiring the decorations and all the work done into making the Grand Galloping Gala good.

 _Oh man! She's so beautiful..._ Moon thought. He could feel himself sweat nervously a bit. _Say something to her!_

" You look really nice." Moon suddenly said.

She looked over at him and smiled. " Thank you. I think you look nice too."

Moon felt himself blush a bit.

" Oh Moon! Your tie's coming undone!" Starlight said.

He looked down and realized it was.

" Here let me help you." Starlight said. She took a few steps closer to Moon and grabbed his tie. She began to fix it with her hooves. She was in spitting distance, not that Moon wanted to do that.

" T-Thanks." Moon said.

" No problem." Starlight said. She finished and looked him in the eyes. Moon's face was a little pink with embarrassment, he backed up a bit and looked away.

He looked at Starlight. She was smiling and looking at the ponies dancing. The band was playing a new song, and it was more happy and festive.

" Um... Uh, S-Starlight. Would you, um, well... Would you like to, um, dance?" Moon asked.

Starlight looked at him for a few seconds. " Sure."

Moon smiled at her and felt like a big boulder had been lifted off his chest.

They both walked onto the dance floor and stood facing each other. Moon bowed his head and so did Starlight. He held out his hoof, Starlight took it, and they began to dance. It had been a long time since Moon had danced. He remembered all the lessons he had with his Mother, and how Father taught him how to be gentle with a mare, and how to treat her.

Looking into Starlight's eyes, made Moon feel, happy. He didn't want the moment to end. There was just something about her he hadn't noticed before, something he never knew.

 _Mares are strange, and you'll never be able to fully understand them. But, that doesn't mean you can't love them, some day Moon, you'll know what I mean, and that day will be the happiest day of your life._ Moon's Father once told him. He tried to teach his son important things.

Moon didn't notice time fly as they danced. What felt like a few seconds was actually three songs. They danced in silence just staring into each other's eyes. They stopped and Starlight asked if he wanted to take a walk through the garden.

* * *

" So, how's life in Ponyville fairing for you?" Starlight asked.

The two of them walked past some bushes and every so often stopped to look at flowers.

" It's fine." Moon said as he walked beside her. " Fine, fine."

" What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

" Nothing... It's just, I don't get how Twilight and her friends, and even Princess Celestia herself can just forgive me so easily." Moon replied. He looked at her. " I've done many terrible things in the past, and they act like it's never happened, like my slate is whipped clean."

" I know what you mean." Starlight said. " I did some pretty bad things too. Brainwashed ponies into getting rid of their cutie marks and making up a terrible lie."

" All because...?" Moon asked.

" Because I lost someone dear to me." Starlight said.

Moon stopped walking. That was the same reason why he went down a dark path, and the same reason his father did as well. His Mother's death.

" My best friend. Sunburst." Starlight said. She looked at the ground and waited for him.

Moon understood what she was saying, it made sense to him.

" But we reconnected." Starlight said and smiled. " And I've made new friends."

" Good." Moon said. He walked up to her and they began to walk again.

" Twilight and her friends are so forgiving, because they've messed up too. No pony is perfect, and forgiveness and friendship help solve the problems that some ponies create." Starlight said.

" That's all I've ever wanted... Forgiveness for my past." Moon said.

Starlight stopped and grabbed his hoof. He stopped and looked at her. " Hey, we all know what you did, and we know why you did it. We understand the circumstances that happened back then, but we don't hold it against you."

" Thank you." Moon said. Starlight brought him into a hug, something he was not expecting. After a few seconds they left and went back into the castle.

" I'm going to go find Twilight." Starlight said and walked away from him. There were less ponies in the castle because it was getting later. Moon justs tood there looking around.

" So... How'd it go?" A voice said from beside him. He looked over to see Blade. In his hoof was a glass of punch, and his bowtie and hat were missing.

" How'd what go?"

" You know what." Blade asked.

" What? Your brain transplant? Terrible, you're still an idiot." Moon said.

Blade ignored him. " You and Starlight were, y'know." He said then gave him a sly smile.

Moon rolled his eyes. " You're weird."

" And you have a little crush." Blade said. He gulped down the rest of his drink and dropped the cup on the ground, not caring.

" Shut up!" Moon said.

Before Blade could respond two stallions walked up to them. One was an older grey unicorn with a red mane and tail. He was wearing a dark blue overcoat jacket that was covering his cutie mark, with a top hat and a red bow tie. The other was a younger blue unicorn stallion with white mane and tail. He was wearing a simple brown jacket with a white shirt and no tie. In his right hoof and held against his back was a black plain walking stick. His cutie mark was a yellow star in a white box.

" Excuse me gentlemen, but are you MoonFire?" The older unicorn asked and looked at Moon.

" Yes, that's me." Moon said cautiously.

" It's very good to meet you!" The old one said. He held out his hoof to shake. Moon took it and shook. He completely ignored Blade, who was sizing up the other unicorn.

" It's good to meet you too." Moon said.

The old stallion smiled at him, and leaned in close to his ear, as if to whisper something.

Moon listened.

" Fractured Heart is on the move." The old unicorn whispered.

Moon looked at him confused. The old timer looked grave and quickly turned around and walked away. The younger stallion followed him.

" What?" Moon called after him. But he got no answer.

" The heck was that about?" Blade asked.

" I don't know." Moon replied.

He kept looking at the old stallion. He pulled something out of his suit, two emeralds. Moon's eyes went wide.

" Do you see those?" He asked Blade.

" Yeah..." Blade replied.

" Do you know what those are?" Moon asked.

" Chaos Emeralds?" Blade asked.

Moon put a hoof to his head. " No you idiot! Those are Magic gems. They supposedly increase a unicorn's power by two hundred percent."

" And you know this how?" Blade asked.

" Remember in Starswirl's journal he wanted to get rid of something?"

" Yeah..." Blade said. " He wanted to get rid of those gems?"

" Yes!" Moon said.

" How do you know?!" Blade asked.

" Because when I was younger there was a tale about two gems that could take over Equestria, and they were hidden away for the better of Equestria!" Moon said.

" How do you know that's what Starswirl was talking about?" Blade asked.

" Because! The gems in the tale were blue and yellow." Moon said. Blade looked at the stallion holding them, and sure enough, they were blue and yellow.

Suddenly, the stallion standing there lit his horn, and a dark red aura appeared all over his body. When he was done, a younger, brown unicorn stallion was standing there. Around his neck was the alicorn amulet.

" Hey! I know him, he bumped into me and shot me with magic in Ponyville!" Blade said.

" Fractured Heart... Is here." Moon said.

The stallion turned to face Moon and smiled wickedly. He levitated the two gems and stuck them on the amulet he wore around his neck. His eyes glowed bright red.

" No." Moon said.

Fractured heart lit his horn and shot a giant burst of magic at Moon. He had no time to react and was knocked off his hooves and crashed into two other ponies. He heard ponies scream and running.

" My, my. How things change." Fractured heart said. He ignored all the other ponies running out of the ballroom.

The ponies Moon landed on screamed when they saw Fractured Heart and ran off without helping Moon.

" What are you doing here?!" Moon yelled. He got to his hooves.

" I thought I might have a little fun." Fractured said. His eyes glowed more.

" He's taunting me..." Moon said to himself quietly. _That's why he came here, just to show me that it's pointless to try to be prepared for him._

A few seconds past, and no one but Moon, Blade, Fractured Heart, Twilight, Starlight, Fractured's stallion friend, and ten royal guards were still in the ballroom.

The ten royal guards charged Fractured Heart. He laughed and raised his hoof above his head. He smashed it on the ground. Dust shut from the ground in all directions, Moon covered his eyes with his hoof and felt his tie and coat flapping in the wind. Ten bursts of dark red magic shot out in every direction and hit every guard square on in the chest. They all writhed around like they were all having a seizure, and fell to the floor unconscious.

" You think you can stop me?" Fractured Heart asked Moon.

Suddenly a stallion jumped up and body checked Fractured Heart over. He went flying and crashed to the ground. Moon looked at the stallion.

" Dark Shield?" He asked. " What are you doing here?"

Dark Shield looked angry. He was wearing a dark black suit with a white shirt and plain black tie. He quickly took all the clothes off and dropped them to the floor. " We here to talk, or to fight?"

" Good point." Moon said. He turned and shot a beam of magic and Fractured as he was getting to his hooves, the blast knocked the evil stallion even further across the floor.

Fractured's buddy dropped his walking stick. He grabbed the handle and pulled it. A sword pulled out of the stick. He ripped off his suit and looked at Dark Shield.

Dark Shield picked up a sword that one of the guards' dropped. " I haven't had a good fight in a while, so I'm going to enjoy this. Unless you want to be a little filly and ruin it for me."

The stallion charged, and Dark Shield flew at him to clash blades.

Blade looked around confused. Twilight and Starlight were running over to help Moon face Fractured, and Dark Shield was facing the sword unicorn. Blade ran towards Dark Shield and the sword unicorn. He quickly pulled off his jacket and kept running.

Dark Shield and the stallion were still clashing swords, giving blow for blow, dodging, swinging. When Blade got close enough he jumped and landed in a sitting position on the stallion's back. The stallion looked surprised but before he could do anything, Blade put his jacket around the stallion's neck and pulled back with two hooves, trying to strangle the stallion.

" What are you doing!?" Dark Shield asked.

" Don't worry!" Blade said.

" It's not that, its-" Dark Shield began but stopped.

The stallion grabbed Blade by the mane, and threw him over his head and unto the floor. He crashed hard and landed in front of Dark Shield.

" Idiot." Dark Shield said to Blade. He leapt forward and continued to sword fight with the stallion.

* * *

Moon was on the floor. His jacket was ripped and burning in a few places, his tie was gone. He didn't react fast enough and was hit by one of Fractured's magic bursts. He was fast, with the alicorn amulet and the two magic gems, there was no way Moon could stand up to him.

" You are worthless." Fractured told him.

Moon winced as Fractured stepped on his head.

" Your father would be so disappointed in you." Fractured said.

" MOON!" Starlight yelled. She and Twilight lit their horns and fired bolts magic at Fractured. He lit his horn and cast a shield around both of them, protecting himself from the blasts.

" You silly princess, you and your student can't hurt me!"

Moon took this chance. He lit his horn and cast a spell. Suddenly four Moon clones appeared all around Fractured inside his shield.

" NOW!" Moon yelled. The clones all shot beams of magic at him from all sides. Fractured lost concentration as he was hit by all four beams. He let his shield down and he was launched into the air and landed a few feet from Moon.

Starlight cast a spell, and picked Fractured up in an aura, she lifted him high into the air, and threw him at the wall. She let go of her magic and watched as Fractured hit the wall and crashed to the ground.

Moon got to his hooves with the help of his clones. Starlight ran over, pushed past the clones, and wrapped Moon in a big hug.

" I thought..." Starlight began but didn't finish.

" It's ok." Moon said. He noticed Twilight walk over to Fractured, which meant he had a few seconds. He looked at his clones. " You four, go find Celestia and Luna and any guards you can."

The clones saluted and ran off out of the ballroom.

* * *

Nearby Dark Shield and the stallion kept sword fighting. Dark Shield managed to nick the stallion in the ear and a few times on the front legs.

" Not bad." The stallion said. He hadn't managed to get Dark Shield.

" You haven't seen nothing yet." Dark Shield said with a sneer. He jumped back and hovered into the air a bit. He swung his sword sideways and hit the stallion's sword out of his hoof and onto the floor.

The stallion looked at him impressed. " Never seen that before."

" And you never will again." Dark Shield said. He brought the sword up to the stallion's neck.

" NO!" Blade said.

The stallion smiled and lit his horn, he used the little distraction and shot Dark Shield to the ground with a bolt of magic.

Dark Shield fell on his back and dropped the sword. " You son of a-"

" Shut up!" The stallion said. He lit his horn again.

Blade looked around. He saw his jacket laying near him. He reached into it and pulled out a metal ball, on the top of the ball was a pin. Blade stuck the pin in his mouth and pulled it out of the ball. He tossed the ball at the stallion.

" What the?" The stallion said. He looked at Blade confused. There was a clicking noise coming from it. Dark Shield used his wings and flew backwards away from it.

Suddenly a massive **BOOM!** filled the ballroom. The ball exploded, sending the stallion off his hooves and into a nearby pillar. The pillar shattered as the stallion hit it, causing it to fall apart. Bits of ceiling broke off and crashed to the floor.

Dust cleared around Blade and Dark Shield.

" What was that?" Dark Shield asked.

" I'm thinking of calling it a hoof grenade." Blade answered.

" You made it?" Dark Shield asked.

" Yep." Blade replied.

" So that means you're not an idiot." Dark Shield said.

" I only act stupid to make ponies laugh." Blade replied.

* * *

" What do you want Princess?" Fractured asked as he got to his hooves.

" I want you to surrender." Twilight said.

" Like I'd do that." Fractured said. He spat on the ground. " I'm too powerful to surrender to someone like you."

" What about us?" Princess Celestia's voice said. Twilight turned to see, Celestia, Luna, Moon, Moon's clones, and Starlight all walking towards Fractured.

Fractured said nothing and glared at them.

" Give up, you're beaten." Celestia said. She looked very angry, and that sort of scared everyone around a bit.

" Never." Fractured said. He quickly cast a magical shield around himself.

" Dumb move." Moon said. He shot a bolt of magic at the shield and kept it going, feeding more magic into the shield. The clones copied what Moon was doing, and the shield began to crack a bit.

Twilight joined in as well. Fractured kept concentrating.

Starlight stepped beside Moon and shot a not stopping beam at the shield as well. The shield was right against the wall, and was almost destroyed.

Fractured looked past them. Dream Rider, his sword wielding minion was on the floor, out cold. He could replace him and brainwash some pony else. " I'm going to enjoy killing you MoonFire, and all that are associated with you."

Moon ignored him and kept his magic going.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna both shot powerful bursts of magic at the shield. The reaction was huge. The shield shattered into a million pieces and disappeared, Fractured was shot so hard against the wall from all the magic blasts, that he broke through it and tumbled across the ground for five miles. Bits of rock went everywhere.

When every pony stopped there was a giant hole in the wall, and dirt path on the ground from where Fractured had crash and pushed.

Moon cast a spell and his clones disappeared. He ran out into the night to find Fractured Heart, Princess Luna flew after him.

Celestia turned and looked at her ballroom. Everything was destroyed. " This will never happen again."

* * *

When Moon and Luna arrived at where Fractured had stopped, they almost yelled out. There was no pony there, not even his hat. Fractured Heart had gotten away again.

 _He's not getting away a third time. There's been too much pain and suffering caused by him, and I'm going to stop him. There's nothing that will make me stop, and I'll bring him to justice, in front of Celestia. I promise._ Moon thought. He was too angry to say anything.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **HEY! That was a long chapter that took me a while, I'm sorry about the wait. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. Dark Shield is owned by DarkShield69.**

 **There are a few things to notice. That scene where Fluttershy sees what Moon's teleportation caused was me paying homage to Back To the Future. One of my favourite movie series.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! This is Silver here. Well, who else would it be? Anyways something I want you all to know... If you read my story and notice any inconsistent things, let me tell you it's not laziness. I write my stories with the characters as the main driving force. I don't really plan out chapters like other writers, I just sort of get an idea, dive in, and figure it out from there. So if you see something where I've been confusing, that's because I've had too many ideas coming in my head at one time... Anyways, if you read that, thank you. Without further ado, Here's the next chapter!**

Princess Celestia stood there calmly, waiting. Two guards were standing in front of her, and two behind her.

" I want to tell you something. There is nothing to be afraid of. What happened last night, I promise you will never happen again." She said. She was standing out in the streets of Canterlot in the early morning. The events of the night before he not gone away quietly. She felt terrible, the lives of more ponies were in danger, and there was nothing she could've done to prevent it.

 _Or was there?_

 _No. Don't start thinking like that._

" My Citizens. We as a country are under attack. Not from an army, or plagues or anything like that. But from one stallion. He must be stopped, but in order to catch him, I need you all to be brave. If you see a stallion matching this description," Celestia said. One of her guards held up an art rendering picture of Fractured Heart. " Report it immediately to me or to one of the Royal guards."

Many faces in the crowd looked scared, confused, or even angry. There were a few familiar faces she could see. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike. After getting a clean up crew to fix the ballroom, Celestia sent letters to all of them, calling them to Canterlot.

" In time, I believe we can save Equestria. But I need your help."

* * *

Moon was standing outside an interrogation room. The room was unknown to the public. Sitting inside the room was the stallion. The stallion that was helping Fractured Heart. The guards had found him, alive after the battle. They also found out he wasn't blue, he was just painted blue. They hosed him down with water to find out he was actually light grey.

Moon sipped a coffee he was holding in his white aura. He refused to go to sleep, even though Princess Celestia had given him, Twilight, Starlight, Blade and Dark Shield a guest room to stay in for the night. Dark Shield flew home, Moon couldn't blame him. The others, chose to get some sleep.

He felt like he owned them some help in the investigation and he stayed up all night to help out however he could.

Moon set his empty cup of coffee on the floor and opened the door. The lone guard standing in there nodded at him and exited through the same door.

In the middle of the room was a table, with two stools on either side. Moon sat across from the stallion. The stallion looked tired in the dimly lit room. He was almost the opposite of Moon, with his white mane and tail. He looked to be the same age as Moon.

" So... Shall we begin?" Moon asked.

" I'm innocent." The stallion said. He had a Manehatten accent.

" Well, I'm here to determine that, and so far, you're not doing so well."

" I can explain."

" You better. Or I'm going to blast you so hard with magic you'll go through the wall." Moon said. He realized, maybe that wasn't the best way to take this. " You have a name?"

" Dream Rider." The stallion said.

" Can I call you Rider?"

" No." The stallion said.

" Ok. What do you do Dream Rider?"

" I'm a Doctor." The stallion said.

" No way." Moon said in mock surprisement. " So, what's a doctor doing with a wanted criminal?"

The stallion looked ashamed. " He, brainwashed me."

" Explain that."

" I was walking one night home, when a strange unicorn stallion stopped me. He told me his name was Strawberry Cream." The stallion said.

Moon laughed at this. " I'm sorry. _STRAWBERRY_ _CREAM_? Where did he get a name like that? Anyways continue." He leaned back in his chair.

" He wanted me to help him."

" Help him with what Doc?" Moon asked.

" I don't know, he just wanted help." The stallion said. He looked at the floor. " I followed him down an alleyway until he suddenly attacked me. I was knocked onto the ground and he stood over me."

Moon raised an eyebrow at this statement.

" He told me he was going to rule Equestria... I managed to hit him, but he still got me. I was shot by some spell, that I can't even explain. It was like something had crawled inside of me, and poured cold water into my head. It was like I was there, but couldn't do anything. Something took control of me, and it followed Fractured Heart's every wish." The stallion said.

" So, you're telling me, that Fractured Heart knows how to cast spells to control ponies, and used you?" Moon asked. It was far fetched, but Moon could believe it. Moon also knew that the stallion sitting before him would have to do a lot of convincing to make any pony think he's a psychopath.

" Yes." The stallion replied.

" I think it's a wonderful story, and I'll believe it, if you can prove it." Moon said.

Suddenly the door opened and Princess Luna entered.

" Princess." Moon said with a nod.

" I came as soon as I could." Luna replied.

" I have a favour, princess..." Moon said.

" Anything."

" Could you use your magic and read his thoughts?" Moon said and pointed at the stallion.

Luna looked shocked, but then nodded. She looked at him. " Just relax." She lit her horn and her eyes went bright white.

Everything was quiet for a few seconds. The stallion was sitting still, no moving, breathing, or blinking.

" His memories, say he was forced against his will to help Fractured Heart." Luna said. " His memories also say he's not a unicorn. " She suddenly stopped her magic and everything went back to normal.

The stallion started to breath again and looked around scared.

" He's innocent." Luna said.

" Finally, someone smart." The stallion said.

" Whoa, calm down. That was rude." Moon said.

" Look, after what I've been through, the last thing I want is to be here."

Moon could understand his issue.

" Can you tell us where Fractured Heart is?" Luna asked.

" No." The stallion said.

" What do you mean no?" Moon asked.

" I'm sorry, do they not have ' No' in Canterlot?" He said and looked at Moon. Moon was just about to light his horn.

" Explain yourself." Luna said.

" Princess, something had control over me, but it was like being blindfolded and blarring music in your ears. I never learned of anything Fractured Heart was planning." The stallion replied.

Luna sighed. She looked at the ground in thought.

" Princess. What do you want to be done with him?" Moon asked. He pointed a hoof at Dream Rider.

" Let him free." Luna said. She lit her horn and cast a spell on him. Suddenly Dream's horn disappeared, and pegasus wings appeared on his back.

" Ah, good to have these back." He said as he opened and closed his wings. " Thank you Princess."

" You're welcome." Luna replied.

Moon nodded. " C'mon Doc. There might be some injuries you could look at."

Moon led him out of the interrogation room. Luna stayed behind.

She thought of her former student. Heart. The day that she had broken his heart, fractured it.

 _" C'mon Princess! Please let me duel you."_ Heart said.

 _" That's a bad idea heart. I don't want to hurt you."_ Luna replied.

 _" You won't hurt me! It'll be fun. Please."_

 _" Oh, alright."_ Luna said. What followed afterwards was not something Luna was proud about.

She had never forgotten, and never forgiven herself.

" Where are you Heart?" Luna asked herself. She sighed and left the interrogation room.

* * *

" So... You don't know how to sword fight?" Moon asked. He and Dream Rider were walking down the halls to the room Celestia let them use.

" Not at all why?" He asked.

" Well. You may have fought with a stallion I know." Moon said.

" Oh..." Rider said. He suddenly stopped.

" What's up?" Moon asked.

Rider grabbed his cutie mark, and pulled. It came off like a sticker. Underneath was a real cutie mark, a red medical plus sign.

" Hold on. Fracture Heart turned you into a unicorn, painted you, and gave you a false cutie mark?" Moon asked.

" Yeah I guess." Rider answered.

" That sucks." Moon said.

" Oh yeah. Freakin' stupid Fractured Fart. When I get my hooves on him-" Rider said. He hovered in the air and followed Moon.

Moon chuckled a bit and led the way.

* * *

When they got to the room they knocked and waited. A few seconds later the door was opened.

" Rainbow?" Moon asked.

" Hey." The rainbow maned mare said.

" What are you doing here?"

" Princess Celestia sent letters to all of us." Rainbow replied. She smiled and walked back into the room. Moon and Rider followed.

Most of Moon's friends were in there. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike sitting on the bed playing some board game. Applejack was laying on the floor with her hat over her face.

Rainbow walked over to Blade, who had some tools out and was messing with a lamp. She bonked him on the head with her hoof. He jumped and dropped all of his tools.

" What was that for?" Blade asked.

" Moon's back." She said.

" Well good." Blade replied.

" What were you doing anyways?" Rainbow asked him.

" I'm trying to create a clap light. So all you have to do is clap your hooves and the light turns on." Blade replied.

" Whatever you''re weird..." Rainbow said and walked away.

" Yeah, well so are you!" Blade yelled after her. He sighed and went back to his work.

Moon and Rider walked in a bit more. Twilight and Starlight were talking in the corner of the room. When Twilight noticed them, she and Starlight began to walk towards them. Starlight looked amazing. Moon could feel himself blushing a bit.

" How'd it go?" Twilight asked. She looked confused at Rider.

" Well... Let me explain." Moon said. The other girls, Spike and Blade all gathered around. Moon explained what happened in the interrogation room, and how Rider was innocent.

Afterwards no one knew what to say.

" I'm very sorry about what happened to you." Starlight said.

" Thanks." Rider said.

" HUG TIME!" Pinkie Pie said.

" Uh... I think he's fine." Moon said nervously.

" Yeah... I'm quite okay." Rider said nervously as well.

Before they knew what happened, Blade, Starlight, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie Pie grabbed them and pulled them into a massive hug.

Suddenly the door opened and Princess Celestia walked in.

" Oh, sorry for the interruption." She said upon seeing the group in a cluster hug.

They let go and stood around. Moon was a little embarassed while Dream Rider was confused.

" I just wanted to update you." The princess said. She paused and waited a few seconds. " I want all of you to go back to Ponyville now."

After she said that, Twilight took a step closer. " But, we can still help out here."

" Yeah, we ain't goin' down without a fight!" Applejack chimed in.

" Oh yeah!" Rainbow cheered.

Celestia sighed, and looked at the floor. " AS much as I could use the help, it is better if you all return home."

Moon took a step forward. " Excuse me, but what are we supposed to do? Wait around for another attack?"

The others all crowded around Moon, except for Dream Rider, who looked out of place.

" No. I want you to be prepared. Be ready. You all are now Ponyville's protectors along with Moonfire." Princess Celestia said. She looked at Moon, and almost seemed sad. " I don't want to put you in harms way. But Fractured Heart is after you as well as Luna and myself. I want you to be ready when he comes."

" I will be..." Moon said. His thoughts were disagreeing with him, but he didn't care. His Father made this problem, he went along with it, and now he'll finish it.

* * *

In parts unknown to most, a group of ponies were having a meeting. It was dimly lit, with candles in a few places. They were standing in some big, empty room. One that seemed abandoned, and lonely.

Five ponies stood around, waiting for the one who summoned them. Two were mares. The other three were stallions. Two unicorns, two pegasi, and one earth pony.

Suddenly a lone figure walked into the room. His eyes were glowing red, and around his neck shone a bright red amulet with two gems on either side. He walked towards them proudly, as if to try to impress them.

" Greetings." The figure said.

" What do you want from us?" One of the stallions snapped.

" I have asked you to come here, because you are the best at what you do, and I require your services." The figure said. There was silence for a few seconds.

" You will pay us fully." One of the mares said.

" Money..." He said and touched the mare under the chin with his hoof. " Money, Money. Yes, I'll pay you fully. Double even."

" So what' the job?" One of the stallions asked.

The figure turned to face him. " There are five targets I want you to take out. Princess Twilight Sparkle and her protege Starlight Glimmer. A stallion named Blade. Another stallion named Dream Rider, and a mare named Rainbow Dash."

He looked around at the ponies he assembled. He saw a few smiles, and some looks of disbelief.

" Pull this off, and I'll make you rich." He said. He began to walk away then suddenly stopped. " And if you encounter a black unicorn named Moonfire, leave him alone... I have a bone to pick with him."

With that he left them. He smiled at himself. _Fractured, you now just have to worry about Moonfire, Luna, and Celestia. With the other annoyances out of the way, you can accomplish your goal. Not even Discord will be able to stop you. Perfect._


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey**! **How's it going? I think it's time for a new chapter. Well it is time, here we go!**

Moon lit his horn quickly and shot four white fire balls at rapid speeds. The four of them hit the mannequin square in the chest. Moon had, ' borrowed ' the mannequin from Rarity, and was practicing all of his different various attack spells. He was alone, outside in the fields of outer Ponyville. It had been two days since the incident in Canterlot.

" Not bad." A voice said.

Moon turned around to see Starlight standing nearby.

" Thanks." Moon said. He blushed a little.

Starlight looked at the burning mannequin, then at Moon. She thought for a second then looked at him. " Where'd you get that mannequin?"

" Rarity let me borrow it." Moon replied. He didn't look her in the eyes.

" Riiiiiigghhht."

Moon ignored her and cast another spell. Suddenly giant powerful pillars of rock shot up out of the ground with tremendous force and destroyed the mannequin. After Moon was finished he pushed them back into the ground as quickly as they came up.

" What the-?" Starlight said. She stared in awe.

Moon walked up to her. " Simple earth spell."

Starlight still kept staring at the place that used to have massive rock pillars sticking out.

Moon looked at her. _She's so beautiful!_

" So... What else can you do?" She asked.

" Well. As you've seen I can shoot fireballs, manipulate rocks underground, create clones and teleport very far distances. But I can also create dark magic weapons like swords to use, but I don't. I never will..." Moon began but then stopped.

" So, you know a lot of defense magic." Starlight said, sort of changing the subject. She realised Moon didn't want to really talk about it, but curiousity got the better of her.

" Yeah. I know quite a bit..." Moon said. He suddenly thought about his Father, and Fractured Heart. _I never want to end up like them. Never._

There was silence for a few minutes. Moon was staring at the ground, while Starlight looked at him. _What's going on with him? I can understand where he comes from and what he did, but I have no way of knowing what he's gone through._

 _"_ Hey Moon, you want to go get something to eat?"

" Sure." Moon said. They both walked back into Ponyville, side by side.

* * *

" So this is Ponyville's market." Blade said. Walking with him was Dream Rider, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie kept bouncing everywhere, which confused Dream, but he chose to ignore it.

" Very nice." Dream said and stopped to look around.

" Meh, it's ok." Rainbow said. She hovered in the air a bit. " Cloudsdale's market is cooler."

Blade looked up at her. " Of course you'd say that! You think you're little city in the clouds is sooo superior."

Rainbow sneered at him. " You wouldn't understand. If you could fly you'd agree with me."

" If you were smart you'd agree with me." Blade snapped.

" Loser." Rainbow said.

" Nerd."

" Dork."

" Idiot."

" Filly."

" Potato." Blade said. Rainbow raised an eye brow and landed in front of him. " What?"

Blade looked at her. " Potato."

" Is that supposed to be offensive?" Rainbow asked.

" I guess... Potatoes are round and brown and dirty..." Blade said. He shrugged his shoulders.

" Are you calling me fat?" Rainbow said.

Blade quickly shook his head. " No. You're probably the most fit and attractive mare I know."

As soon as Blade said that, Rainbow blushed a little bit. Blade looked at Pinkie Pie, bouncing in place, completely oblivious to what just happened.

" So, now that that's over with, can you continue your tour. Or do I have to separate you two?" Dream rider asked.

Blade and Rainbow walked forward without saying a word.

* * *

Moon was sitting across from Starlight. They decided to get lunch at a restaurant in Ponyville. Moon got a water, and Starlight a sandwich. He refused to get anything because she was paying.

The day was nice, not a cloud to be seen.

" What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

Moon realised he was just sitting there, staring at the ground. He looked at her slowly. " Nothing."

" Really?" Starlight said in mock surprise.

" Yes, really." Moon lied.

" You're not a very good liar."

" That's your opinion."

" And that proves your point how?" Starlight asked.

" I was just getting to that." Moon said.

" Right..."

Moon sighed. He levitated his water and gulped it down. " Fine. I've just been thinking."

Starlight stopped everything and gave her attention.

" If I have to fight Fractured Heart again, I might have to use more of my magic."

" So?" Starlight asked.

" Well..." Moon began. He didn't really know how to put it. " The offensive and defensive magic I use is controllable. I can use it without going bad... But the more dark ancient magic I could use, I just- I can't."

" What?" Starlight asked. She gave him a look to explain.

" Those swords I mentioned earlier, I just don't use. I- I promised my Father I wouldn't use the dark magic." Moon said. He looked at the ground. " It corrupts you, destroys you from the inside. I don't want that to happen, I don't want to lose control. I don't want to fail my father."

Starlight reached across the table and grabbed his hoof. Normally he'd blush, but at that moment, he didn't care enough. " Moon. You can beat him, and maintain control. I believe in you."

He looked at her, she was smiling and looked beautiful.

" Thanks." He said.

* * *

" This should be easy..." He said to himself. He was hiding in a bush a few feet away from the Ponyville restaurant.

He was a purple unicorn stallion with a green mane and tail. His cutie mark was hidden under a brown coat, if it could be seen it would show two black knives crossed. His speciallty, throwing knives and fighting with them.

 _That Fractured Heart better pay my good for this..._ The stallion thought.

He grabbed his piece of bamboo shaft off the ground. He'd hollowed it out himself and liked how it looked. It looked cool and swift. He pulled out of his coat a dart. He slowly put the dart into the bamboo rod and pointed it out of the bush. He studied the black stallion sitting there. If he successfully blew the dart out, it would knock the stallion unconscious. He knew that was the stallion Fractured had told them not to kill. He didn't plan on killing Moonfire, he just wanted him out of the way. The mare named Starlight was his target.

The stallion watched as the two of them just talked. It was sort of boring. He thought back to a night ago. That weird mysterious stallion named Fractured Heart. He wanted them to kill these certain ponies for some reason. He honestly didn't care, as long as he got paid. He thought of the toast he took with the others in celebration of their jobs. Fractured Heart wasn't much of the celebration type and never drank any of that cider.

He was suddenly snapped into reality when he felt a bit of wind. He smiled, the wind was in his favour. He slowly put his lips to the bamboo stick and aimed. With one swift blow the dart flew through the air right at the black stallion.

* * *

Moon was enjoying his time with Starlight. He quite liked her, and maybe thought he had a crush on her, he wasn't sure. He was happy to be with her, even though he didn't know his day would take a turn for the worst.

" ARGH!" Moon yelled. His hoof had just suddenly burned with pain.

" Moon? What's wrong?" Starlight asked.

Moon looked down at his hoof. Sticking out of it was a dart. He quickly chomped it with his teeth and pulled it out of his hoof. He spat the dart on the ground and grabbed Starlight. " Get down!"

They both dived at the ground.

Moon felt a little woozy when he hit the ground. The dart's drugs had already taken a little bit of an affect.

A knife landed tip first onto the table and stuck in. Two more Knives landed where Starlight used to be sitting, both piercing the hay bale.

Moon got to his hooves just as a purple stallion jumped out of the bush.

* * *

The stallion had a little panic attack when he saw Moon pull the dart out. He pulled it out too early, meaning the drugs wouldn't knock him out. He threw three knives to try to hit them, but missed.

" Oh well..." He said to himself. He sprang forward out of the bush to finish his job. The black stallion was standing there waiting for him.

" Who are you?" The black stallion asked. He stood there, actually striking a bit of fear into the assassin.

" Not important." He replied. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two knives. He lit his horn and teleported. He reappeared behind the table. The mare he was after was getting to her hooves.

She saw him and gasped. She lit her horn and blasted him with magic before he could do anything. He fell backwards and collided with two tables behind him a bit. His knives fell out of his hooves to the ground. One of the tables shattered when he hit it.

" Ow." He muttered. Hay and broken bits of table covered him.

* * *

Moon walked up to the broken table and stopped in front of the fallen stallion. He picked up the stallion in his white aura and held him in the air. The stallion was cut in a few places and had some bruises.

" Who are you?" Moon asked again.

The stallion spat, which didn't do much since he was in a magical bubble. " My name's Knives."

" Well Knives, can you explain WHY YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL US?!" Moon asked.

" Nope." Knives said with a smile.

Moon launched him through the air and let go of his magic, letting Knives crash to the ground a few feet away. Dust and dirt shot up in the air when he landed.

Moon began to walk towards him. He heard Starlight's hoof steps behind him.

" Now... That- That there was just R-rude!" Knives said as he got to his hooves.

" You deserved it." Moon replied.

" You deserve this." Knives said. He quickly reached into his coat and drew out a knife. He raised it above his head and threw it at Moon. The knife landed in between the two of them.

Moon looked at the stallion. " You missed."

Knives looked at him and began to laugh. " Not really." He cackled hysterically as he jumped backwards.

The knife exploded, catching Moon off guard. He was thrown backwards off his hoofs. The boom off the explosion was ear piercing where Moon was just standing. He crashed to the ground hard and felt bits of dirt land all over him. He felt pain in his ear. He realised it had been chipped.

* * *

When the explosion happened Starlight cast a shield around herself. She was unharmed but watched in horror as Moon flew backwards to the ground. Once the explosion was done she dropped her shield.

She looked over to see the stallion that caused the explosion rise to his hooves.

He smiled at his work. That made Starlight angry. She lit her horn and charged him. Her aura was growing bigger and bigger. She was planning to unleash the biggest magical burst she could on him.

Knives finally noticed her running towards him. " DON'T YOU DARE YOU -" He began. He thew a knife at her, but she dodged it. Starlight stopped right in front of him, and unleashed her magic. What happened next was tremendous. Knives was hit so hard with the giant ball of magic, he went flying in the air. Rainbow Dash had never flown so high before. Starlight was drained from the magic ' bomb ' she fell on her side. There was a massive dust fog that spread around.

" Take... That..." She said in between breaths.

* * *

Moon got to his hooves and looked up into the air. He saw a purple speck. He then realised it was Knives. He smiled and teleported. He reappeared in the air, right beside Knives. The feeling of falling was something new to Moon. He felt the wind in his face and gravity pulling him down. He felt, excited.

" YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" Knives yelled.

Moon positioned himself like a swan and dived towards him. It was a bit harder to concentrate with his mane blowing all around. When he got close enough he raised his hoof and punched Knives in the face. The stallion was knocked out from the hit to the face. Knives started going in the way that he was punched. Moon tried his best to follow him, though it wasn't easy while plummeting to the ground. Moon reached out his hoof and grabbed Knives by the coat. He lit his horn and teleported.

Moon and the unconscious Knives reappeared in the middle of the Grave yard in the middle of the Everfree forest.

" Thought I'd never be here." Moon said to himself. He had appeared on his side. He got up and looked at Knives. He lit his horn and ripped the coat right off of him. Moon cast a spell and watched the coat become a burning cloth. A few knives survived the fire.

" Mrg." Knives mumbled.

Moon walked over to him and stepped on his back left leg hard.

" ARGHGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Knives yelled. He bolted up and grabbed his leg.

Moon smiled at him. " Now that you're awake, I have some questions for you."

" I'm not telling you anything." Knives spat.

" Hmm..." Moon replied. He raised a hoof and got ready to stomp on another leg.

" OK! OK!" Knives said. "Just don't break my legs."

Moon nodded and sat down. He put a hoof to his injured ear. " Did a stallion named Fractured Heart hire you?"

" Yes." Knives replied. He looked sadly at the burning pile that used to be his coat.

Moon had no sympathy for him. " Did he say he would pay you?"

" Of course."

" He was using you. He would never pay you. He just wanted someone else to do his job so he didn't get his hooves dirty. There was never a reward for you."

Knives looked at the ground. He was not happy with this turn of events.

" Fractured Heart was a lunatic. Help me stop him. Where is he?" Moon said.

Knives looked at the ground. " I'm a dishonest stallion. I do things that are looked down upon. But I don't like tyrants... Fractured Heart is hiding in -"

Knives would've said more, but suddenly he began to glow. "What's happening!?"

Moon stood up and looked at him. He had never seen anything like this before.

" HELP ME!" Knives cried out.

Moon had no idea what to do. Before he could do anything Knives began to turn grey. Darker and darker her got. Mane, tail, coat and eyes. He screamed out one last time and stood still in fear.

Standing before Moon was a statue. Like what Discord was like when he was a statue.

" What?" Moon asked. He looked around quickly. " No magic caster, no poisons, and not curses. What could do this?"

The statue of Knives stared at Moon in a haunting scene of fear.

" I'm sorry..." Moon said. He reached out and touched Knives face. It was cold stone. He didn't know what to do.

" If you want to free your friend, come with me, before the end." A female voice said.

Moon turned and looked at the speaker. " Can you help?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, how's it going? I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit better... That last one I released wasn't very good. I'm sorry. I'm going to take a bit more time when writing these. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

" Who are you?" Moon asked. Standing in front of him was a zebra mare. She had various different piercings and seemed, odd to him.

" I could ask you the same, but for you I'll give my name." The zebra mare said. " I'm a zebra as you can see. And Zecora is what you call me."

" You speak in rhymes?" Moon asked.

Zecora nodded her head.

" Well that's just great..." Moon said. " Listen, can you help?"

Zecora looked slowly at the statue and slowly at him. " There are many things I know, but I could've helped you days ago."

Moon put a hoof to his head. This zebra was getting on his nerves. He sighed slowly. He casually looked at the ground. He turned to the statue of Knives. " I'm going to send you to Canterlot Castle. Hopefully The princess will free you. And hopefully your sentence for betraying Equestria isn't too hard. That is to say if you don't end up in the secret underground dungeon. No light, no food, and it's colder than winter down there." Moon looked at the statue for a few seconds. He full well knew that Knives could hear everything that was going on.

Zecora watched as Moon conjured up a note and quill. He wrote down a note, and stuffed it into the stallion's scared open mouth. He also scraped some rock bits off of Knives's cheek. He lit his horn and suddenly the statue disappeared. He turned to her.

Moon levitated the rock bits in his white aura and also teleported them.

" Come with me if you want to save, for this Fractured Heart doesn't behave." Zecora said. She began to walk away.

" What? That's it? Just follow you?" Moon called. Zecora didn't even stop. Moon sighed and ran after her.

* * *

Dream Rider was sitting in the royal castle by himself. He still wasn't used to being around some of the ponies. Pinkie Pie was the most difficult to deal with. She was always energetic, happy, and ready for a party. She obeyed no laws of physics. Dream decided to label her as an anomaly. Twilight was odd too. She was very smart, but then she could go from calm and collective, to psycho at the drop of a hat. Rainbow Dash was always bragging, but he could tell she could probably pull everything off she boasted about. Applejack was uncomfortably normal and nice. Out of all of their friends, Applejack was always there being nice and not much else. She did like to challenge Rainbow Dash, but she's just an earth pony, what could she really do? Applejack was also the one that if he had to forget about one of his friends, he'd forget about her. Fluttershy was cute, not in the sense that Dream had a crush on her, but just cute. Rarity was interesting. She liked fashion and being proper. Something Dream could understand. Thought sometimes she was overboard. Spike was pretty funny, he liked the little dragon. Starlight was pretty nice. She had a lot of talent and a good teacher. Blade was odd at times. No one really knew a whole lot about him. Except that he was weird and liked to build things. Moon was different. He wasn't like the others. He seemed darker, more of a rebel. Not in a bad way though. He just wasn't all happy and singy like say, Pinkie Pie.

Dream sighed and looked at the floor. His tour of Ponyville was over when Rainbow and Blade got into an argument over... Something. He wasn't really sure. He didn't really care either. Idiots. It was really obvious Blade had feelings for her.

He was about to get up and leave when all of a sudden some rocks appeared in front of him on the table. They were brought in a magical aura that lasted a few seconds. " What the-?"

He quickly looked around the room for someone he didn't see. There was no one around. He turned his attention back tot he rocks. He picked one up in his hoof and looked at it. There was something off about it, like it wasn't one hundred percent a rock. He needed tools to properly examine the rocks, and there was one stallion that had those tools. Dream sighed. He really didn't want to see him again. But if either, Starlight, Moon or Twilight magically teleported them to the castle, that means they're probably important.

He quickly put the rocks in an envelope and started to walk out of the castle.

A blue pegasus landed in front of him. " Hey Dream."

" Rainbow." Dream said. He walked past her and out the door.

" Where are you going?" Rainbow called after him. She spun around and hovered in the air above him.

" I'm going to find Blade. You want to come?" Dream replied. He could have sworn he saw a glint of happiness in her eyes. She immediately played it cool.

Rainbow gave him a raspberry and floated on her back. " I guess... Though don't tell anyone, I don't people to know I hang out with a nerd."

" Yeah..." Dream said. He put the envelope on his back and hovered in the air beside her.

" So... Where does he live?"

" In a tent on the outskirts of Ponyville."

Rainbow went wide eyed with confusion. " Really?"

" Yep."

" Huh, that's not very surprising." Rainbow said. " Anyways, lead the way."

Dream nodded, and the two of them flew off towards the outskirts of Ponyville.

* * *

Moon was led to a hut carved out of a tree. He stopped to look at it for a minute. How long did it take for some pony to do all that work? He noticed Zecora was already in her little house. Moon quickly ran inside as inside was not what Moon was expecting. He was expecting a plain and simple house with furniture. Instead he got weird masks on the walls, paint marks, and little gems everywhere. In the centre of the room was a giant pot. The pot was steaming and whatever was inside was bubbling.

" You make your own potions?" Moon asked.

Zecora nodded. She walked over and reached under her little bed. She pulled out a box. " That is not what this is about. What's in this box will help you out."

" 'Kay." Moon said and looked at her.

" Fractured Heart stole something of mine, and now he has crossed the line." Zecora said. She opened the box and immediately a bright light shone out. Moon covered his eyes with a hoof. When the light settled down Moon looked into the box. He was speechless. It was a gem. Just like the ones Fractured Heart had, except this one was yellow. It was glowing faintly in the box.

" There's another one?" Moon asked.

" There was always three magic gems, one green, one blue, and one yellow. With the help of this gem, you can make Fractured Heart a sorry fellow." Zecora said.

Moon didn't know what to do. After all this time there was a third magic gem, and Zecora had it. He slowly reached his hoof out an touched it. He screamed out in pain as soon as his hoof made contact with it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry about the really, really, really looooooong wait. I've been busy with school and family and friends and other things. I'm going to try my best to set aside more time to finish writing this story. I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

 **Next chapter will contain more action and excitement. I just decided to leave you guys on a bit of a cliffhanger. You questions will be answered in the next chapter. Don't worry. :)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Have a good day.**


	12. Chapter 11

The raw magical energy was insane. The rush was crazy. As soon as Moon touched the Magic Gem, he could feel all the magic pouring into him. He had never felt so much power in his whole life. But suddenly it became too much for him. He felt like he was on fire and covered in snow at the same time. He screamed. The pain was too much. He backed up and threw the gem on the floor.

" That was unwise, I should have told you before you tried." Zecora said.

Moon was breathing heavily and barely noticed she said anything. He realised he was sweating. He could still feel a little but of the pain still all over him. " Zecora, I need to take this."

Zecora looked at him with concern. " The gem is not for everyone, one touch and your were almost done."

" I know... but I can practice, try to harness and control the power. It's the only way I can stop Fractured Heart." Moon pleaded.

The zebra sighed. She looked at the floor. " Do what you think is best, to take care of this Fractured pest."

Moon smiled. " Thanks Zecora!"

He grabbed the gem in his white magic aura and ran out of her hut.

As Moon ran out Zecora closed her eyes. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. " The final battle will come soon, good luck fateful Moon."

* * *

" So what is this?" Blade asked. Rainbow and Dream Rider had managed to find him. His ' home' was a plain brown tent on the outskirts of Ponyville. All around his tent were different tables with tools covering them.

" This was sent to me from Moon. I'm guessing he wants us to figure out what it is." Dream Rider explained.

Blade looked at them for a second. " So let me get this straight." He said and sat down, as he sat down he put his front two hooves together. " You were sitting there and some rocks just appeared and you decided they were from Moon, and now you want me to study them?"

" Yes. But I know they're from Moon." Dream Rider replied.

" How do you know that? What if they were just there to begin with?" Blade asked.

" BLADE! JUST SHUT UP AND STUDY THE ROCKS!" Rainbow Dash suddenly yelled at him.

Blade looked scared for a few seconds, but got his composure back. He sighed, stood up and walked into his tent. Dream Rider and Rainbow waited for a few seconds, wondering what he was up to.

" Fine. Come into my office." Blade said from inside his tent.

Dream and Rainbow looked at each other. Dream shrugged and walked to the opening of the tent.

" I'm going to wait out here. The last thing I want is to be stuck in a small space with him." Rainbow said.

Dream smiled. "Oh Rainbow. I think that would do you two some good."

Rainbow Dash immediately blushed and looked away. Dream chuckled and slowly walked into the tent.

The inside of the tent was not what Dream was expecting. He was expecting a simple tent with nothing in it. He was far off. The tent was filled to the brim with stuff. On the far side on the floor was a sleeping bag with a lantern beside it. Stacked also beside the sleeping bag was a stack of Daring Do books and comic books. Sitting on the sleeping bag was a set of headphones. All over the floor was tools, rags, and empty soda bottles. Dream lifted his hoof and realised he was standing on a book titled _Advanced Chemistry, Biology, and Physics._ Against the wall of the tent was a wooden box with blue prints, glass beakers and a teddy bear.

Dream turned his attention to Blade. The blue earth pony was wearing a black overcoat and had his goggles over his eyes. He had the bag of rocks in his mouth and a scientific Bunsen burner on his back.

Blade motioned with his head for Dream to exit the tent. Dream obliged and exited. Once they were outside Blade set the Bunsen burner on the ground and began to set it up. He went back into his tent and came out with a bucket of water and poured some water into the burner. He dropped the rocks into the water and turned the burner on. He reached into his coat and pulled out a vial of red liquid. Blade popped the cap off and dumped the contents into the burner. Immediately burner began to sizzle from the contents, as if it was burning.

" So what are you doing?" Rainbow asked. She walked over and joined them.

Blade looked at her. " I'm boiling the rocks into oblivion. The vile I poured in was acid. I needed to add water to lessen the effect of the acid so I could perfectly bring the rocks down into their main components."

Rainbow nodded and Dream backed up.

" YOU JUST CARRY AROUND A VILE OF ACID?!" He yelled.

Blade shrugged. " It's for science."

" You realise you could've hurt someone with that!" Dream snapped.

" Well if you're not stupid, you can be safe." Blade replied.

Dream now understood why Rainbow and Blade were always arguing. Blade could a bit of an arguer sometimes.

" So... What is this going to accomplish?" Rainbow asked. She looked at the Bunsen Burner that began to smoke and displacing heat.

Blade took a closer look at it. " This is going to change colour. The colour determines if there is any magic, or drugs added to this."

They watched for a few seconds until the burner's contents turned black. Dark black.

Blade shut off the burner and waited until it cooled down before he could touch it. even though Rainbow and Dream didn't know much about science, they could tell that something wasn't right.

" What does it mean?" Dream asked.

Blade looked at him for a second. " Where did you get this again?"

" From Moon."

" Well, the black colouration means that it's potion of some kind. Some really good chemist must've made this as some sort of drink to begin with. Then gave it to their victims and eventually turned them to stone. "

" So... This was pieces of a pony that was turned to stone." Rainbow asked. She looked mortified.

Blade shook his head. " No. Moon wouldn't do something like that. This type of stone turning potion is not as fine tuned as magic that someone like the princess could use. This is crude and effective. The pony who was turned to stone would've had at least five inches of rock layer covering them. Whoever Moon got this from is fine."

Dream Rider looked at them. " I'm going to find Moon. I'm going to tell him what we've discovered."

" I'm going with you." Rainbow said.

Blade put a hoof on her shoulder. " Rainbow, I could really use your help here. I need to run some more tests."

Rainbow looked at him and slowly nodded.

" Ok. See you guys soon." Dream said. He hovered into the air for a few seconds and took off towards Ponyville.

* * *

The streets of Ponyville weren't as active or happy with all the guards walking through them. Celestia's order to have guards patrolling all of Equestria was upsetting to residents all across the country. The whole country was on edge because of the news about Fractured Heart. That didn't stop two stallions from enjoying a lunch at one of Ponyville's restaurants.

The one stallion was causing the most distractions. He was a yellow earth pony with a brown mane and tail. His cutie mark was two axes crossed. Around his neck was a green scarf and on his head was a black bowler hat. He seemed normal enough, if it wasn't for the fact that he was huge. He was a little bit taller than Big Macintosh and just as strong.

The other stallion was a purple unicorn. His mane and tail were orange. His cutie mark was a Jack -O- Lantern.

The both of them definitely looked at little out of place, but no one questioned them.

" Hey Hunt." The purple unicorn said to his friend.

The giant earth pony just grunted.

" I'm wondering about this job... I mean, I know we are bounty hunters. But we've always been sort of good bounty hunters right?"

The earth pony grunted again.

" We only catch ponies that break the law or are fugitives, we turn 'em in and get the money. But this mission we just got... I don't know." He said and took a sip of his cider. He sat there in thought. " We're being hired to kill two ponies. Dream Rider and Blade... Maybe they're villains or serial killers."

Hunt stopped and looked at him. He shrugged. He did look sad about the news.

" Hunt, we don't have to do every job, but maybe we should do this job. If not we're going to have to disappear again. I don't trust this Fractured Heart." He said.

Hunt nodded.

" But hey," He began and smiled. " Fractured Heart should've been careful when he hired Scarecrow and Hunt World Famous Bounty Hunters!"

They both smiled and clanked their mugs of cider together.

* * *

Dream ran past the guards and into Twilight's castle. He could care less if they had questions for him. He needed to find Moon, or Twilight or someone.

" MOON!" He called. There was no response.

Dream looked around quickly. " TWILIGHT!" Again there was no response. He ran towards Moon's room. The castle seemed more big and long when someone was in a hurry.

When he finally got to Moon's room he just opened the door and burst in.

Moon was sitting on his bed looking at some green gem in his magical aura. He suddenly jolted by the intrusion and dropped the gem on his bed. He turned and looked at Dream annoyed. Unlike Blade's tent, Moon's room was completely clean.

" Ever heard of knocking?" Moon snapped.

Dream rolled his eyes. " Sorry look, this is important. Blade tested the rocks you sent me."

Moon jumped off his bed. " Yeah? What did you find?"

Dream looked at the floor. " Well, Blade has a way of explaining things... So in simplest terms, it was a chemical concoction that was hoof made."

Moon looked at him for a second. He bit his bottom lip for a second. He was in thought. They stood there in silence for what felt like an hour. Moon slowly looked at Dream.

'' Did Blade find out anything else? Like how the ingredients could be triggered inside of the stomach."

" Blade and Rainbow are working on some more tests." Dream answered.

Moon looked at him. " Blade and Rainbow?"

" Yeah, I know, crazy right?"

" How did you manage to get them to do anything together?"

" I don't know." Dream stated and goofily shrugged.

Just then Moon's door opened again and Starlight rushed in. She ran up to Moon and wrapped her hooves around him. They collided so hard that Moon almost fell over.

" Hey Starlight... What's up?" He asked.

She didn't let go and looked up at him. " What happened to you? After Knives went into the air I blacked out. When I came too I was gone."

Moon looked at her. "Well..." He said, and began to tell them both what had showed them both the third magic gem. Afterwards Starlight pointed out his ear. In everything that happened, Moon forgot about his ear. It was still chipped and would probably be chipped from then on.

The three of them walked to Dream's room to get a bandage and some disinfectant for Moon's ear.

 _That was my favourite ear! You're going to pay Fractured Heart. Don't get bounty hunters and killers to do your dirty work..._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: OH MY GOSH! It has been waaaaaaayyyyyyy toooooo long! I can't believe it! I started this story for what feels like so long ago! I'm planning to finish this story and write a sequel. We'll see. I'm definitely going to finish this story.**

 **If you're still there and read this story to begin with, thank you for sticking around! If you're new, thanks for also reading! I'm looking forward to this. The next few chapters are going to be more action packed and exciting.**

 **As always, thanks for read. And have a great day!**

 **I'M BACK BABY!**

 **-Silver**


	13. Chapter 12: Quiet Night

**Hey guys! Time to get things rolling! Last Chapter wasn't as good as I hoped. I really wanted to make a new chapter and rushed myself. I'm going to try to take my time for the rest of the story and hopefully get better. Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

" Nice night, huh?" Blade asked.

Rainbow Dash nodded. They gazed out among the stars. The sky was beautiful. Every star shone in a unique and gorgeous way. Like giant snowflakes in space. Dark purples, blacks, blue, silver and different bits of yellow made the sky look like a masterpiece. It was breath taking. If every pony stopped and stood to look at the night sky, they would always be amazed.

The two of them had done some more research with the rocks and Rainbow flew back and updated Moon. They figured out that Fractured Heart magically had control of the victims that drank the poison. He could detonate the poison and turn the victims to stone as he wished. Afterwards Rainbow Dash came back and the two of them hung out. It was weird at first, but became more comfortable and nice. Blade made a campfire and they sat around it as night poured in around them.

" Wouldn't it be cool, to go up there someday Rainbow?" Blade asked.

She looked at him through the dim firelight. " Up in space?"

Blade smiled and looked at the stars. " Yes! Think of how cool that would be!"

Rainbow looked up at the stars, and tried to picture what Blade was saying. There could be so much to explore and see up there. She looked at Blade. He looked like a little colt. He seemed to be full of so much energy, excitement and wonder. She couldn't help but giggle a little.

" Princess Luna must have an awesome job." Blade exclaimed.

Rainbow nodded and yawned. She could feel tiredness crawling up on her. She looked at Blade again. There was something about him she hadn't noticed before. He was nice, he was funny, and he was very fun to talk to. Working with him trying to learn more about the poison had been surprisingly kind of pleasant. they talked, and joked. She realised they didn't always have to argue. She also found out they had some things in common. Blade was the only stallion she had met so far that liked Daring Do as much as she did.

" Rainbow?" Blade suddenly said.

She snapped back to reality. " Uh... Yeah?"

" I uh... Well... I just wanted to apologise for all the times I've been rude to you or called you names. You're a very nice pony." Blade managed to say.

Rainbow smiled a little. " Apology accepted."

They sat in silence, until they both, slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Moon looked out over the night. He stood on Twilight's balcony and felt the cool night time air flow past him. He wondered about what Blade and Rainbow found. How Fractured Heart poisoned the assassins and could turn them to stone at his convenience.

" Trouble sleeping?" A voice from behind asked.

Moon turned around slowly and saw Starlight standing there. He almost gasped. She looked beautiful. Her mane lightly blew in the breeze, showing off her beautiful face. " Yeah, trouble sleeping."

Starlight smiled and walked over to him. " Me too."

Moon slowly turned his back to her and rested his front legs on the balcony's railing. She stood beside him. They stood there in silence, Starlight looking at him with concern. She could sense he was sort of off. Something was bugging him.

" Moon?"

" Yeah?"

" What's wrong?"

Moon looked at her. " Nothing."

Starlight raised an eyebrow. " Really?"

Moon sighed. He didn't look her in the eyes. " I'm just wondering... If what Blade and Rainbow found is true, how does Fractured Heart know his assassins have failed?"

Starlight frowned and brought a hoof to her chin.

" How does he know? He wasn't anywhere near me or Knives when he turned to stone." Moon said. He immediately thought of Knives. He felt sorry for the stallion. He seemed poor, and just trying to get some money.

" I don't know." Starlight answered.

" Well, however he does it, we're going to have to try to save our killers before they all turn to stone." Moon said.

Starlight grinned. " Bet no one's ever had that thought before."

They both laughed and didn't notice Twilight walk out.

" Oh hey Twilight." Starlight said.

Twilight smiled and looked at the both of them. " Hey guys, how's it going?"

Moon nodded slowly. " It's going good."

" Great. I have some news." She said. She turned to look inside. Moon and Starlight followed her gaze. Spike walked out onto the balcony. In his little hand was a scroll. Twilight levitated the scroll out of Spike's hand and showed it to them. Through Twilight's magical aura Moon saw it was written by Princess Celesia herself.

" Dear Twilight, " Moon began to read. " We received an unexpected guest today here at the castle. I'm guessing the guest was from Moon. The stallion was released form his statue state and is in the Castle's interrogation room. We are asking him questions about Fractured Heart. Hopefully we'll discover something soon. As always stay safe. Princess Celestia."

Twilight gave the letter back to four of them looked at each other.

" We need to be better." Twilight said. " We can't let something like this happen again."

Moon nodded. "I agree."

" As the three best magic users in Ponyville, it is our job to keep the others safe. Promise me you will." Twilight siad. She held out her hoof.

Starlight put her hoof to Twilight's. They both looked at Moon. He rolled his eyes and put his hoof in too.

" I promise." Starlight said.

" Yeah... I guess I promise too." Moon replied.

Twilight smiled. " Good."

Spike looked at the three of them. " It's sort of weird, and a convenient that the three most powerful magic users in Ponyville are meeting and promising to protect ponies. Also they're meeting in the night, and they're named Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Moonfire."

They looked at the little dragon. It never occurred to any of them that their names were all about the night.

Twilight shook her head like a parent. " Spike, go to bed!"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a dark, unknown part of Equestria. Fractured Heart smiled. A wicked smile.

Sitting in front of him, in the dimly lit room was a gem. The gem was a gigantic red gem, that was perfectly cut in all the right corners. Inside the gem, were the shapes of two ponies. The ponies were a black unicorn stallion, and a purple unicorn mare. They were talking on a balcony.

" _-How does Fractured Heart know his assassin's have failed?"_

Fractured Heart smiled. His eyes glowed deep red in the dark room. " Because Moon, I can see everything! There are no secrets from me..."He kept watching. The Princess of Friendship was so wrong. There was no way they could protect anyone from him. " I will kill the Princesses. Their blood will drain out of the castle and into the streets of Canterlot. I will spare none of the guards. They will all receive a beheading from me personally! The Crystal Empire will go missing again and starve to death. I will take ever last inch of magic from Discord and use my combined magical power to kill you!" He said and pointed at Moon in the gem. " There will be nothing to stop me, you're as good as dead. Starlight Glimmer will be killed while you watch. Everyone you know and love will die right before your EYES!" He yelled. He looked at the floor.

His amulet and the magic gems shone brightly in the dark. He smiled again and erupted in a blood curling cackle.

" The end is near. There's nothing you can do."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit better than last one. Don't worry, this story will get more action and character depth. I'm planning to finish this one up soon and start on the next one. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
